Piper's Pageant
by Sapphearceskyy
Summary: A rare object is the prize to an event,a pageant.Alas Cyclonis has her evil eye on the prize and will do anything to get it.Since only girls are allowed to compete and Piper is the only girl in the SH, she has to win and sadly theres only one way to do it
1. Chapter 1 To Terra Tropica

**Me:** Well hello everyone! I'm Sapphearceskyy but you can just call me Phearceskyy and I'm new to writing stories so ye this is my first. YIKES I know and I admit it might suck but still either way, please no flaming. * Gives a BIG smile* Thank you. I don't know why this story just had to be my first. I was just watching some pageant and had the idea so ye. * Gives another BIG smile* well here it is… here I go… it's starting… slowly… soon… ahehe

**Piper:** I'm sorry, she's just a little nervous consid-

**Finn:** A little? * Smirks*.

**Piper:** Oh shut up Finn. Like you can do any better * puts a hand on hip*.

**Finn:** Actually, I can * puts on sunglasses that he just randomly gets out * you see oh dear Piper, I've written a book.

**Piper:** Oh really? [Skeptically] * lifts an eyebrow*.

**Finn:** Oh, really [confidently] * grins*.

**Piper:** Well first of all, don't call me dear * T_T* second of all, where'd you get your shades from? And third, how can you possibly write a book if you can't even write a word without giving up half way of the first letter?

**Finn:** The book is worth writing because guess what * drum roll* it's all about me!

**Piper:** Oh really! [Sarcasm used… OBVIOUSLY] surprise surprise.

**Finn:** Yes really. My shades, well I carry them around everywhere. The same way you carry around your crystals!

**Piper:** Hey my crystals are necessary!

**Finn:** Ye sure thing and last but not least, gosh Piper calling you 'dear' doesn't mean you ARE my dear. You're so serious, you don't need to take it liter-, licherl-, lisherlalaly- OH you know what I mean and your Aerrow's dear * big grin*

**Piper:** The words 'literally' Finn, and I'm not serious just matu- WAIT! I am not Aerrow's! * Blushes uncontrollably*.

**Finn:** You're blushing! AHAHAHAHAHA AND YOU ARE TOO!

**Piper:** IS NOT!

**Finn:** IS TOO!

**Piper:** IS NOT!

**Finn:** IS TOO!

**Aerrow:** [walks in] Hey guys. What's wrong? * Receives stairs from both* Ummm what did I do? * Finn lifts up his hand and opens his mouth to speak but Piper jumps on him*

**Piper:** You say anything, and I'm going to fry your blonde hair, starve you then KILL you! [Emphasizing 'kill']

**Finn:** * Groans* Fine fine I won't say anything.

**Piper:** GOOD! You better not, OR ELSE! * Walks out with head up*.

**Aerrow:** What was all that about?

**Finn:** Girls. You know * winks*.

**Me:** EXCUSE YOU! Anyway, enough chitter chatter. Let's begin already. Story away! Oh I also don't own the Storm Hawks… but all in good time * grins evilly*

* * *

Chapter 1- To Terra Tropica

**Normal POV**

it was a usual day on the Condor. Raddar the co-pilate was in his and Aerrow's room plotting ways to get rid of the stalker chicken, Stork the driver/helmsman was at the controls driving the ship, Junko the muscle/mechanic was in the fridge trying to find a snack which he didn't really care if it was good or bad, he just wanted a snack. Finn the sharpshooter/marksman was in the bathroom making muscles at himself and talking to his reflection on how good looking he is, Piper the crystal mage/navigator/first officer was outside on the roof watching the clouds in the sky and Aerrow there sky knight was in the hanger bay training. They weren't bored or anything but relaxing from just defeating a whole battle cruiser full of talons and their leader Ravess who were attacking Terra Gale and strange as it is, these were just some of their ways of relaxing including Aerrow training, though who could blame them, they were all orphans who most of them being 14 besides Stork who's 20, Junko who hasn't told his age yet and Raddar who no one knows. Even Aerrow's not that certain.

Piper being the first to get up, well, got up and climbed down to go inside and just watch some tv hoping there would be a show about crystals, and luckily for her there was called 'Crystals and The Mage'. While Piper watched, Finn walked in and soon after, so did Aerrow taking a break from his training. When he stepped in, he was just wearing his uniform pants with no shirt so you could see his obvious six pack and his muscles in his arm, he was sweating but not a lot, just enough to let his body shine and his hair was messier then usual but being because of the training.

" Wow Aerrow, someone's been working out for girls, am I right," Finn called out winking at Aerrow.

"Finn, I don't work out for the girls".

"Oh well I'm sorry if you don't NEED to work out to get the ladies you chick-magnet," Finn emphasizing 'need' then crossing his arms. " And put your shirt back on, Piper's in the room."

"And since when Finn did you care about that? You walk around the condor with no shirt all the time. Occasionally just wearing your boxers even when Piper's around," Aerrow shot back.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Piper, tell Aerrow I do NOT walk around with just boxers on and that you feel awkward around him since he has no shirt."

"Finn you liar, you do walk around shirtless or even pants-less like usually every time we're not getting attacked. What are you on about? I live with five guys including Raddar who sometimes walk around with no shirt or pants and so I've already seen all your torsos and legs and I'm just SO grateful that you guys always wear your boxers at least, not including when Raddar ripped off Stork's towel when we were getting attacked by Ravess and please Raddar I beg you, NEVER do that again. Besides, I've known Aerrow ever since he and I were born so no big deal there. So no I don't feel awkward and yes Aerrow and you guys can walk around with a lack of clothing and can't you talk about anything Finn with out bringing up bodies of some type? And why bring it up?" Piper proudly said while still staring at the tv screen.

She then turned around when she finished talking and made her eyes rest on the sight of the shirtless Aerrow who was giving her one of his award winning smiles for her little speech.

"So that's why he brought it up," Piper thought to herself realizing why the pick of subject. Suddenly for some odd reason, something strange happened to her.

33

**Piper's POV**

I got up from the seat after just telling off Finn, which I have to say, enjoyed very much, and spun around to look at the guys and give Finn my I-told-you-so-look but for some reason, my eyes rested on Aerrow who was smiling at me and realized the reason why Finn was talking about that stuff.

Oh how I loved that smile of his. I swear, if you could get an Oscar award on smiles, Aerrow would've won them all. Then I looked at his hair and it was messy, yep messy, the usual hairstyle of his, wait actually it was messier and just how I liked it. Weird I know, me being so organised and all liking messy guy hair. Well for some strange reason I've always liked hair like that and just hate pushbacks. Ye I guess hair is the only thing I'll actually allow to get messy and love it. Finn's hair is not really messy, just spiked and styled but Aerrow looks like he just woke up and I like it. Ye strange, I know.

Then I saw his shiny body. It didn't look like he was sweating, just that he smothered himself in oil, and that he looked pretty good too. You could see the shine on his face, his muscles and his impressive, rock solid six-pack that any guy we die to have and any girl would die to look at, touch even possible. Then that's when I noticed something, six-pack? WAIT! SIX-PACK!? WHY CAN I SEE HIS SIX PACK!? I thought to myself then my second thought was OHMYGOSH, I CAN SEE AERROW'S SIX-PACK meaning… OHMYGOSH, HIS SHIRTS OFF! That's when something strange started happening to my body that I couldn't seem to control. My knees felt like they couldn't hold the rest of my body and I was about to collapse, my stomach felt like it was tightening up and tying itself in a knot, my chest started hurting, my heart felt like it was beginning to beat faster, I had the sudden urge in my throat to squeal and then the strangest was when both my cheeks started to burn. I stopped for a minute and then realised I was blushing! But why was I blushing? And from how hot I could feel my cheeks, it felt like I was blushing a lot. I couldn't control it, I would've covered them with my hands but it would of seemed odd and way to obvious. All I hoped was that they didn't notice. I then quickly just excused myself from being there saying that I had to finish a crystal experiment and hurriedly walked straight to my room locking the door. I just had to get out of there now!

33

**Aerrow's POV**

When Piper shamed Finn, I couldn't help but smile in her direction. It was always so funny when she talked to Finn because it was always usually something to tell him off and even though I should be on Finn's side or at least defend him being the commander and all, I couldn't help but just watch the two go at each other. Besides when it sometimes just gets too serious. Like when Piper jumped on Finn for taking her crystals at Terra Tropica last Saturday and started shaking Finn by the throat. Ye, even if Piper is a girl, not that I have anything against girls, or maybe it's just her, Cyclonis, Dove and Starling, what I've leant from living with her ever since we were born, don't mess with Piper, ESPECIALLY when she's angry.

Piper then spun around to look at us and when she did, she some how starred at me, more like at the rest of me, except my eyes and her eyes seemed to rest on my abbs. I have to admit I slightly blushed though I don't know why.

Something then caught my eye that was happening to Piper. First was that since she was staring at me, she seemed to have frozen and the second thing was that her cheeks seemed to glow a pinkish red which made her look flustered but the colour just made me blush more and to me she suddenly looked different, she seemed prettier. Not that she was never pretty, just prettier then usual. It was like I never realised it before but she really caught my eye just then and ever since she made the comment to Finn, I realised I was still smiling and I just couldn't stop. Though eventually it did, not because I thought she no longer looked pretty, it was because she told us that she had a crystal experiment she had to finish and so she walked off but I just seemed to follow her every step with my eyes and then she closed the door to her crystal lab, fast too. I then felt a little disappointed that she left because I could've just stared at her beauty forever. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!? I thought to myself. Ok I admit she's pretty but seriously, we were just friends and I've always seen her as pretty but, I don't know now. I knew I needed to think about this just in case so I decided to walk to my room telling Finn

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room"

"Ye sure thing dude" was all he said then went to the couch and watched tv.

When I closed the door, I then grabbed a ball I randomly found on my shelf, laid on my bed starring at the ceiling and chucked the ball to the wall making it bounce back into my hand and started all over again. I just kept doing that until I heard a knock at my door. For some reason I was really hoping it to be Piper and guess what, it wasn't. It was Finn but I didn't mind. He stood at the door looking at me for around a long 10 seconds then asked,

"Can we go to Terra Tropica, pleaaaaaaase." I raised an eyebrow at him and replied,

"We just went there last Saturday" but he just kept saying please.

We maybe did need a little bit of a break anyway from just defeating the Cyclonians so I agreed and he ran out of my room shouting down the hall

"Thanks Aerrow you're the man" and then he started saying "We're goin' Tropica we're all the waves are, we're goin' Tropica were all the babes are' continuously in a random tune that really seemed like he was taunting me.

I then thought to myself that this would also be the perfect excuse just to hang with Piper. WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!? AGAIN!? I then asked myself and laid back on my bed, still staring at the ceiling playing with the ball, I then thought to myself, what am I thinking. I sighed. Then I said to myself

"Next stop, Terra Tropica".

* * *

**Me:** Well there's my first chapter fo ya all ;) Like it? Hate it? Needs improvement? Share your thought. Were you may ask, if no… well ima tell you anyways :) IN REVIEWS! Yups please review and plsss keep in mind im a newbie and that I just begun. THANKOIS! And guess what folks, you know what comes after chapter 1? Aye aye? CHAPTER 2! Which will be coming up… that's if you want it though ;)


	2. Chapter 2 What am I thinking?

Me: HELLO EVERYONE! Again! I can't believe I at least got 6 reviews on my last chapter. I didn't know I would get that much on my first chapter and ye 5 might seem small for some of you pro authors out there but hey what can I say? I'M A NEWBIE! SO THANKS TO YOU ALL! Mmwaaaaaa ^^ Oh and you know how I said my nick as 'Phearceskyy', I figured you didn't have to exactly call me that. Call me whatever but it has to do with my name 'Sapphearceskyy', long aye :L. Oh and sorry that this chapters late. I kinda got kicked off for a while because it seemed I was so addicted to fanfiction that's all I did. How unfair is that! But I'm back * BIG grin*

Piper: Well someone looks happy * winks at me*.

Stork: Join the club [bluntly] and just to let you know, I'm not in it. One because I'm not happy and two, I don't like clubs. You have to wear these jackets and do things...together * eye twitches* and besides is Phearce REALLY happy? Or does she have some type of disease? Maybe she has the 'makes-everyone-thinks-she's-happy-but-when-really-she's-not disease!' * backs off slowly with hands up for defence then just runs off somewhere*.

Me: Weird… Ehh oh well I still like him.

Piper: Say Sapph, have you seen Finn anywhere?

Me: Well, the last time I saw Finn was when he went to Aerrow's room and… oh, woops. * Piper looks at me with surprise eyes then quickly changes them to daggers. She then runs off into the hall* Now why do I get the feeling I shouldn't have said that? Finn's a dead boy now. * Looks around* who am I talking to? Anyways… Chapter 2s up ;) and it might have like one piece of bad language but it's not intense and there's no swearing.

* Sheds a tear* I don't own the Storm Hawks. Well… hmph. Oh who am I kidding I still don't own them. Hmph.

Chapter 2- What am I thinking?

**Pipers POV**

Well, as I was thinking to go back outside again, I just unlocked my door for any 'visitors' then I laid on my bed looking at the clouds outside my open window. I just found out that we were going to have another trip to Terra Tropica. Not because someone bothered to come and knock on my door to actually tell me which is what was suppose to happen though didn't, but instead I heard Finn singing about Terra Tropica, waves and babes. I rolled my eyes to the words of his little song but I was honestly not surprised. Typical Finn, what more could there be said?

Usually I would be against going to Terra Tropica and suggested we would do something more useful, like looking for crystals or even infiltrating Cyclonia just in case Cyclonis was thinking of any plans for her obsession to take over Atmosia. Though strangely, I seriously didn't mind going and I was kind of excited. Maybe it was because I could freely look at Aerrow's six-pack again without asking since he's obviously going to be surfing or swimming and his swim suit would be his favourite which he always wears every time we go to Terra Tropica, unless he couldn't find them or they're in the wash, then he would use any other but they were always board shorts. I suddenly smiled at the thought and started blushing all over again. Then, my smile just suddenly dropped and I thought

'_WHY AM I BLUSHING!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? I've already seen Aerrow's body multiple times. I've already seen his legs, his strong legs, and his arms, those muscular arms of his and the size of his guns on them. Oh and don't forget his famous flat stomach and hard six-pack he deservingly earned form fighting, training and exercising. WHAT AM I THINKING!? AND FOR THE THIRD TIME!? I CAN'T like Aerrow, I DON'T like Aerrow, I'm not SUPPOSE to like Aerrow. After all, he is my commander and my- I mean the Storm Hawks sky knight. He's my friend, my BEST friend meaning the only thing that ends with 'ship' between him and I is 'FRIEND'ship and nothing more. We've also known each other since like forever so I'm pretty sure the only thing he likes my more then a friend is as a sister but a kind sister. Ye I admit he's smart, talented, humble, funny, honest, caring, sweet, sincere though still fast, energetic, strong, courageous, determined, passionate, wild, free willed, spirited, daring… gorgeous… to die for… dreamy… lustful… hot. AHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING!? He's my friend! My best friend but still my friend and that's how I like hi- oh who am I kidding, I love him to bits!'_

The next thing I know I was right, I did have a visitor, a visitor who just burst into my room after my door slid open and to my surprise of weirdness, it was Aerrow. He almost ran in and asked quickly

" Piper what's wrong? You ok? Are you hurt? Someone climb from your window? Cyclonians?"I looked at him strangely and tried to figure what he was on about and then I realised that I didn't think up that scream but actually DID scream. Oh crap.

" Ohh uhh…" I paused. I didn't know what to say. I had to think of something quick because I couldn't just say '_Oh I was lustfully daydreaming about how hot you are and how I would loooove to have you as my boyfriend_'.

"I-I uhhh… I just… dropped a crystal. Ye, umm I get really freaked out if I drop my crystals" I gave him a sheepish smile and tried to avoid his eyes but it was nerve racking since even though I couldn't see it, I could still feel his stare upon me.

"Oh…umm ok then. Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Ye I'm fine. Sorry for the scare"

" No its ok don't worry about it, as long as your alright" His voice was purely covered with worry about my little shriek but also relief that I was safe, and some how, I liked that feeling that he was so worried, about me. I finally had the courage to look at him and what was weird, but I saw him staring at my positioning and lightly blushing which was a first for me seeing him blush.

Satisfied enough I was fine, he kept a close eye on me then pressed the button to open my door and he slowly slid out. Now I don't know if it was just me being paranoid but the way he slipped out of my room, he looked a little bit regretful though I don't know why. I had a hunch but it was probably wrong, but then again, I have a lot of right hunches. Maybe just maybe, he didn't want to leave me. When he went out, I then laid on my bed again continuing to stare at the clouds outside my open window and thinking about my red headed hottie who just rushed in my room to see if I was ok.

' _Hmm, I should shriek more often'. _I grinned with satisfaction.

**Aerrow's POV**

While I was in my room thinking about Piper, I suddenly heard a cry from her room, it was her shriek. I ran as fast as I could without bumping into anything, rushed into her room then asked her if she was ok. She just stared at me for a while but she finally did answer. It was hesitant but it was an answer.

"I-I uhhh… I just… dropped a crystal. Ye, ummm I get really freaked out if I drop my crystals" I looked at her skeptically and realised she didn't look up but just gave me a sheepish smile.

'_Man Piper you have a cute smile when you're like this' _I thought to myself.

I asked her if she was ok one more time and she assured me so I just took her word on it.

I then noticed at her position on the bed. She was sitting up with her legs together but pointing out and bent, her knees closest to me and her feet in the other direction, one of her arms was supporting her balance as she slanted and it held her body up by just putting her hand on the bed with her palms flat and her arm straight then her body leaning on it. Her other arm was resting on her hip with her hand on top of her thigh. Her chin was leaning on her shoulder with the hand supporting her balance and she was smiling shyly with her eyes down staring at the ground. To me her position looked very… hot. I don't really like judging girls as 'hot' except when it has to do with temperature, but it was the only word that suited, except another that had four letters, started with an 's' and ended with a 'y'. I then felt my cheeks go read, great. She then finally looked up at me. She looked at me quite surprised so I figured out she saw me blush, greeeeat. I had to get out of there now just in case I revealed more of my actions.

"Well as long as you're ok. Though if you need anything, feel free to call

" Ye don't worry Aerrow." She smiled at me.

I then pressed the button so the door could slip open and when it did, I slowly walked out of her room. I was pretty slow because truth was, I didn't want to leave her. If it weren't for my uncontrollable blushing, I would've stayed with her for hours talking about, well, anything.

I was now out of her room and the door slid close again. When it did, I leaned on the wall opposite to her door and stared at it for around 5 minutes. I then walked to my room, opened the door and when it closed, I slowly connected my forehead on it. I then turned around to face my room, leaned back then slid down. I looked up, brushed my one of my hands in my hair then kept it there, then I just shut my eyes thinking.

'_Gosh Piper what are you doing to me? Why do you have to do this to me? Wait, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't be blaming her. It's not her fault I'm getting this gut wretched feeling. Better yet why am I getting this gut wretched feeling? I mean, c'mon, I've lived with her ever since she was born! I know practically everything about her, well ok maybe not everything but more then anyone else in Atmos and you know, when you know so much about someone and lived together ever since one was born, the only feeling I should get that's more then a friend is like a sibling. Ye I should feel for her as being my sister! SO WHY DON'T I FEEL LIKE THAT!? She's my navigator, crystal mage and first officer and I'm her commander and sky knight. I shouldn't be feeling anything but professionalism towards her because maybe I might get her killed in battle or any of the guys, me even trying to protect her. I know I should already be protecting her and I do but, I'd be so concentrated on her that I'd forget everything and everyone else including myself. Plus a way to not let her to be likely struck out of the sky is to not put her in the sky and just tell her to stay in the condor, but I know how much she loves the sky and taking it away from her is like taking it away from me and I'd hate that but I'd hate the person more for taking it away, and besides I also need her in the sky with me. _

_Man Pipers also just a friend. Ok that's a lie, she's my BEST friend and I'm happy for it being that way and best friends might be closer then friends but it's still friends, we're still friends. No more no less, ye definitely not less but my feelings aren't helping me at all. Why do I like her more then a friend? Do I like her more then a friend? No I don't because we're just friends. I'm just going to keep saying that all day that Piper and I are just friends, best friends but that's how far it goes. I'll admit she's intelligent, organised, creative, great at what she does, kind, responsible, trust worthy, funny, thoughtful and yet determined, brave, focused, strong, fast, passionate… cute… pretty… hot… curves in all the right places OK ENOUGH AERROW! Steady there. Piper and I are just friends ye, ye. I just like her, ye like her a lot, maybe like like, or I might even lo- NO I can't! Get a grip Aerrow. Man what am I thinking?_

" We're at TeRra Tropica, prepare for landi- " Stork's voice was caught off over the intercom.

" YES YES YES WAVES AND BABES ALL IN THE ONE TERRA!" Finn's voice instead was heard.

" Finn get off!"

" You get off"

" Get off now Finn!" Pipers voice could now be heard

" Man, why can't I use the intercom?" Finn whined

" Because your irresponsible and you broke it the last time we let you"

" That was not my fault! I tripped ok!"

" Ye either over your feet, the floor or because you lost your balance from carrying that big head on your shoulders!" Aerrow with open eyes now smirked at that comment from Piper. The voices from the intercom were now faint because Finn and Piper we're arguing, and they still didn't know Aerrow could here.

" Well we're here now, better find those board shorts," Aerrow said talking to himself then getting up to search for his beach gear.

* * *

Well there you go. Like it? Hate it? SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS! Where? Reviews of course. Yep review please! If there are any grammar mistakes, feel free to point it out. 1, 2 , 3! Yep folks chapter 3s up. That's if you want it ;) sneaky sneaky me!


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Me: Yo folks hey again. I forgot to say in chapter 2 that I also posted it late because it took me half an hour to figure how to post a new chapter until I decided to read the instructions CAREFULLY. LOL aren't I funny :L Well ye sorry about that. Oh and in chapter 1 I forgot to say that I don't know if it's drama so ye. Anyways, I heard that Junko wanted to say something. Go for it Junko

Junko: * deep breath* Hello everybody * big smile*

Me: Is that all you wanted to say?

all you wanted to say?

Junko: Yep it was, well I think so * puts his thinking face on* and thank you for letting me say that * gives me a SERIOUSLY TIGHT hug*

Me: Umm… yo-your… welc-… welco- welcome… buddy… buuu-… buut… can yo-… you loose-… loosen your gr-… grip… just a li-… little bit…Junko

Junko: * lets go of me* Oh sorry

Me: * gasping* Oh… don't… worry, I know you mean… well. Tell you what, you can say the things I say at the end of these notes.

Junko: OK SURE! Umm… Sky… what are they? * I whisper in his ear* Ohhhh ok then. Well, story away! This chapter might have some OC's but not much because she likes to keep her stories as close as possible to the original characters in Storm Hawks but this story definitely needs them but don't worry there won't be much and like maybe 1-3 OC's would be mentioned in other chapters so ye.

And she says she doesn't own any of us. Though sometimes I wish she did so I could have a cookie from her * big smile*

Me: * gives him a cookie* You can have one anyway for doing a great job

Junko: Ngaaaaw thanks Sky * hugs tightly again*

Me: your… verrrr-… very… wel-… come… buuuut… Junko…

Junko: * lets go me* Ahehe sorry

Me: * gasping* it's… ok. Well you guys heard what he said, STORY AWAY! While I… try to regain… my breath.

Oh and by the way, this story is dedicated to **PLUVIA SOMNIUM**. What an awesome fan I got to say. Give it up for **PLUVIA SOMNIUM **YAYYYY

* * *

Chapter 3 Part 1- Sometimes being the only girl sucks

**Normal POV**

The Storm Hawks just landed on Terra Tropica and where still getting ready to walk out on the beach.

" You guys ready? I want to go to the beach noooow and so would the chickas waiting for me," Finn grinned with his shades on, wearing a yellow shirt to match his hair with small sky-blue Storm Hawks insignias all over on the front, matching board shorts, just the colours were swapped so the shorts would be blue and the insignias were yellow and yellow flip -lops. Finn just carried an extra pair of sunnys just in case.

" Ye we're done, were just waiting for Piper," Aerrow answered wearing a long red shirt with one huge ocean-blue Storm Hawks insignia at the front of his shirt, matching board shorts just that the colours were switched and red flip-flops.

" Man why does she have to take so long?" Finn whined crossing his arms

" If you want to go that bad Finn then you guys can go while Dove and I stay here" Starling suddenly entering the room wearing a purple bikini top with black straps and an amethyst in the centre, a black bikini bottom with purple flip-flops and carrying a purple and black vertical striped bag. Standing next to her was Dove who was wearing brown sunnys on top of her head, a bright green bikini top with a twist in the middle and was strapless. She was wearing a blue tie up skirt with small palm trees and under it, brown bikini bottoms with brown and bright green flip-flops and carrying a green and brown army pants style bag.

" Starling! Dove!" the Storm Hawks besides Piper shouted together.

" Nice to see you two again," Aerrow happily greeted them

" Nice to see you too hawks," Starling with her English accent

" Yes long time naw see" Dove said in her French accent

"What are you guys doing here?"

" On Terra Tropica, it's summer, why wouldn't anyone come here? On your ship, well, Dove and I spotted it and thought we would come see you guys"

" Is there a lot of people out there then?" Finn asked

" Well sort of, but don't worry there's still enough room to move without tripping over any one and why don't you join us? Harrier and his squadron are there with Dove and I. There over there by the two palm trees and rocks near the top of the beach" Starling now pointing out the window at there area.

" Ok cool lets get going then," Finn started marching out but was stopped by Aerrow

" We still have to wait for Piper Finn"

" Aerro you don hav to woreh about Pipeir. Stahling and I will wait fo heir.

" Are you sure Dove? I can wait I don't mind"

" Yes she's sure now let's go already!" Finn whined

" Finn she's our team mate we can't just leave her here alone"

" But she's not going to be alone she has Starling and Dove with her and ye I know she's are teammate and apparently your girlfriend" everyone glared at Aerrow while Finn stood there triumphantly. Aerrow's eyes grew wide and he just glared at Finn with eyes clearly saying ' you're a dead boy!' and then he blushed but held it in.

" She's not!" Aerrow almost shouted too early and defensive " It's just she's our- oh never mind alright let's go guys. We'll meet you up with Harrier Starling"

" Sure"

The guys all started heading to Harrier, except Stork who decided to stay in because of the 'germs' from transmitting from a person and collecting it from the beach too. Junko was wearing a grassy green board shorts with a huge grassy green shirt with burgers on it and black flip-flops that were made for his wallop feet. He carried the esky with all the food and drinks on one had and his surf board with the other while Aerrow carried the net for beach volleyball in a plastic box and the guys towels, Raddar in his own little ocean blue board shorts with the initials 'SH' on it carried the volleyball and Finn carried both his and Aerrow's surf boards. They decided to walk and leave their rides in the condor because it wasn't that far anyway.

-x-

**Pipers POV**

I was already wearing my swimsuit I just needed to finish packing some few things into my bag. I was wearing my crystal necklace, my bikini bottoms under my denim short shorts, my bikini top under a midnight blue tube shirt with the Storm Hawks member's silhouette who were just all black except our hair, which was the colour of our real hair. So all I needed was just to finish packing my midnight blue with an orange rim bag. I already packed a brush, black sunnys, a few crystals just in case, some spare clothes, a towel and I just needed one more thing, oh ye sunscreen. I looked all over my room but I still couldn't find it. Then I heard a knock on my door

"Come in" I answered thinking it would be one of the guys but to my surprise they weren't

" Hey Piper" Starling greeted me

" Helo Pipeir" Dove next

" Oh hey guys long time no see" I went over to hug them

" Ye it is been weh too long, no?" Dove asked

" Very" I simply said, " Hey by any chance you guys wouldn't happen to know where the sunscreen is do you?"

" Oh we saw it on the table. Now lets go the guys are waiting with Harrier on the beach" Starling enlightened me

" They left with out me? Typical guys"

" O no no no, well wi they left but it was because we told them to goh since Finn was getting fusterated"

" Oh ye, Finn's always like that" I said rolling my eyes

" But you kno Pipeir, Aerrow was a bit hesitunt on leving you behind with us, wi Starling?" I then suddenly blushed

" Oh yes that's right. Hey Piper, are you blushing?" she said with a smile on her face

" What? No." I said a little too quickly then looking down

" You are too! Hey Piper do you fancy him?"

" What no way! He's just a friend!"

" They all say that right Dove"

" Oh wi"

" Well… uhh… oh c'mon they're waiting for us" I started walking out of my room

" Whateveh you say Pipeir" Dove called out

When Starling and Dove caught up with me, I grabbed my surfboard and we started walking toward the guys who were talking to Harrier and his squadron.

" Oh look who finally came" Harrier called to us

" Well sorry honey but we just had to do something," Starling said as she walked straight to Harrier giving him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone except Dove and the rest of Rex Guardians were surprised.

" You guys are a couple?" Aerrow and I asked synchronised making everyone stair at us two but we were just too shocked to notice.

" We've been going out for around a month right Harrier?"

" Exactly right and today's our 1 month and even though we're not the ones to celebrate such occasions, we just went to Terra Tropica anyway for the fun of it." He smiled at Starling.

" Woooow" Finn just said " We really need to get updated," all of us agreed.

As us girls including the girl in the Rex Guardians who's name was Tailor laid our towels on the sand, we all started putting on our sunscreen, except Finn.

" Put some on Finn. I don't need my sharp shooter to be bacon," Aerrow ordered

" Ye sure but first let's play some volleyball," Finn grabbed the volleyball and chucked it in the air then caught it again.

" Fine let's go play and it's the Storm Hawks against the Rex Guardians" Harrier and his crew besides Tailor stood up.

" You playing girls?" Aerrow asked

" Nah we're cool" I said all agreeing

" Ok then. Now it's even"

" Take off your shirts, it's going to be too hot" Harrier said to all to the Storm Hawks surprise but then just started taking it off.

While they took all their shirts off, I couldn't help but watch Aerrow take his. The way any guy would start off by tugging on the sleeve and lifting it above his head as inch by inch more of that hard six-pack of his showed until the whole thing could be seen and when his shirt came above his head and off, his fiery red hair covered his face and so he flicked it out of the way to the side perfectly, I just had to squeal inside.

" Hey Piper can you mind my shirt for me?"

" Ye sure" I reached my hand out as he gave it to me. They started walking down towards an open area when Aerrow looked back at us and asked

" Are you sure you don't want to play? It'll still be even if all four of you play"

" Thanks but we think we'll pass, we'll just sit in the sun for a while" and with that Aerrow then smiled and went to join the other guys four on four and yes including Raddar.

As they played, I just stared at Aerrow unable to take my eyes off him even if I wanted to, oh who am I kidding? Why would I want to anyway? He just looked so good jumping up and spiking the ball over the net. The Rex Guardians just scored the first point because Finn staring at some girls. I then found Aerrow turn around call my name for attention not knowing he already had it and so he waved. I couldn't help but call out his name and wave back.

" Well well well Piper, you've got a sweet guy their," Tailor said winking at me.

" Thanks. Wait, what? He's not my boyfriend!" I answered not realising what she really said.

" Uhh Piper, I never said that"

Realising that she was right, I blushed furiously.

" But I… I… uhhhh-," I had completely no idea what to say

" You like him don't you?" Starling butted in

" W-WHAT!? I n-never said that! W-well I don't not like him and… a-and… w-well we're friends s-so I… uhhh … can't n-not like him… and I adm-admit he's sweet a-and cool plus he is my sk-sky knight and commander and uhhh… did I mention we're friends?" I stuttered really badly.

" You soh do. Just adimit it olredeh." Dove smiled

" Ye you should've seen your face just dreaming about him. It clearly read ' I LOVE YOU AERROW!' with capital letters, " Tailor spelled out in the air laughing hard while Starling and Dove decided to join her.

" [SIGH] ALRIGHT alright I admit it. I like him and have some feeli-"

"Like? Some?" Tailor broke me off raising an eyebrow at me

" FIIINE I love him to bits and have A LOT of feelings towards him. There you happy I admitted it," I said with a glum face on

" Nope," Everyone then looked surprised at Tailor, especially me

" What?"

" Well ye that you admitted it but I'm not completely satisfied. The second thing is for you to get his attention."

" Huh? What? How?"

" Easy, when one of them score and they all stop for like a minute, call him then just wave. Just see if he'll turn around."

" That's it?"

" Hmm… fine if your going to be like that, then walk down there to him when they have the break, tap him at the back then ask him to kiss you and see if he will"

" Uhh… ummm… I'll just stick with the first plan. You know, you don't act like a Rex Guardian, not that I'm trying to insult you that is,"

" Ye I know. I only act like that when we're either in the air or on my Terra. When we're not, all of the Rex Guardians just act like other people. Truth be told, we don't really like putting the grand act on, makes us feel snobby but we have to because of the council and how we have to live up to our ancestors 'grand name'. Anyways, fine suit yourself. Now we just have to wait for one of them to score" We then all looked towards the guys and waited. The one to score was Aerrow and as I was about to stand up and call him, he suddenly turned around making my eyes go wide.

" Hey Piper it's 7 to 6 our side! We're playing until one of us reach it to 10 points so wish us luck" Aerrow shouted back waving his hands

" Hey Aerrow, you don't need luck you'll beat them at their game anyway but I'll still wish for you" I shouted back standing up

" Thanks Piper you're awesome!"

" You too!" I shouted again and with that he gave me a crooked smile, which just dragged me away into my own little world, and then he just had to turn around to continue. I wish he didn't though, I could've stared at his smile for hours on end. Then I just sat down again staring at the guys, more him though and strangely I just picked his shirt he gave me and I put it close to my nose so I could smell his scent.

" Ngaaaw isn't that cute ladies, Piper's smelling Aerrow's shirt" Starling announced

"What!? I'm uhhh…," I couldn't deny it because really I was.

" Anyways, hmmm well Piper, looks like you got the wave and even started having a small conversation there plus a hot crooked smile I gta say, and you didn't do anything. Impressive. Though, that still doesn't count." Tailor said teasingly.

" What?" I asked unbelievably

" Do something else to get his attention, what though? I don't know right now but I bet it'll come to me, though you have to think of one too or else it's kissy kissy,"

Tailor making a kissy face at me as I raised an eyebrow at her then laughed but then went straight to thinking because even though I personally got to say that asking Aerrow to kiss me wouldn't be so bad, that's if he doesn't reject me and I knew I just couldn't take any chances so I started to think hard.

I just looked everywhere for any ideas though I don't know how looking everywhere would help me. Suddenly a group of around 4-5 guys shouted at us

" Hey you three hotties up there, why don't you girls come down here and enjoy each others company with us," a guy with green long hair said

" Come down here ladies and get some heat with us. We'll spice you up and make you hot real good" another with blonde hair that looked a lot like Finn's said

" Come down here shawty and let us be your boys and you can be our boos" another one went

" Boys boys that's not how you speak to ladies ones as fine as these. Hey miss the one with the beautiful cornelian eyes," I then raised an eyebrow and pointed to myself since none of the other girls had cornelian eyes. " Ye you pretty miss, come down here for a minute please". I didn't think it would do any harm so I got up dusted myself off then went to the guys with the girls sitting watching me walk toward the guy who wanted me to go to them. He had brown hair and the style was similar to Aerrow's, he had dark blue eyes and looked near the same age as me. He also sounded pretty sweet

" Ye?"

" Well hey there miss, I'm Dayri and yours is?

" I'm Piper"

" Nice, well Piper, that's a pretty necklace you got there"

" Oh thanks Aerrow gave it to me"

" Is he your boyfriend?"

" No" I sadly admitted " My best friend"

" Oh I see" Dayri smiled sweetly at me.

-x-

**Normal POV**

While Piper and Dayri were talking, she didn't know Aerrow had turned around just then to look at her where she was suppose to be with Starling, Dove and Tailor but when Starling pointed out where she was, Aerrow turned to see Piper standing with 5 guys and laughing with one and for some reason, Aerrow felt a bit, angry or you could say, jealous.

* * *

Well hey guys, like chapter 3 part 1 so far? I'm doing a part 2 because I got a bit carried away and figured this is really long so I thought I'd just do a part 2 since I didn't feel I should call it chapter 4 yet. Oh and it also gives me a good place to leave readers worse nightmare… dun dun DUN… A CLIFFIE! I know I hate it when authors leave cliffies in stories I'm reading but since now I'm the one writing it, I can see why they put it in so much. MWAHAHAHAHA evil little me! Soooo for now you just have to sit back a wait for chapter 3 part 2 to be uploaded and while you waiting… REVIEWS PLEASE! oh and i just wanted to remind you all this is dedicated to **PLUVIA SOMNIUM !**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Me: Greeting everyone! I come here in peace **\/** ok what is that you may ask, well that's my try hard way of making a peace sign on computer! Ahehe

Finn: Are you ok?

Me: Gosh no, this is what happens when I sleep at like 2 in the morning finishing off my other story well songfic called 'Driving Myself Insane'. If you haven't read it yet, please do it'll be much appreciated, thank you. GOSH I sound like those… those… uhhh… oh I forgot what there called but I sound like something! Oh and sorry this is late too. I HAD to SNEAK on ^^. See how dedicated I am^^

Finn: Well… I'm just going to go now * slowly steps back*

Me: Where are you going!?

Finn: Uhhh… Nowhere special… it's called my room. Do you know what that is? * Cough* crazy chick * cough*

Me: I heard that! And don't patronise me or else!

Finn: * stands firm* Or else what?

Me: Uhhh… if you haven't noticed, I'M the one writing this story and –

Piper: * runs in* Hey Sapph, have you seen Fi- THERE YOU ARE! I'M GOING TO FRY YOU PRETTY BOY! COME HERE! * Finn starts running with his hands in the air and he's screaming like a girl while Piper is hot on his tracks*

Me: * snickers* That. Hmmm… I wonder why Piper's chasing Finn. Oh who am I kidding I already know why! But you guys don't and yes I'm talking to whoever's reading this but don't worry I'm not that cruel and leave you wondering, but I'll tell you later. Yep I'm not that nice either * winks and grins* mwahaha. Well anyways, lets begin with the real story and continue from where we left and sorry that it's pretty late, I kinda had writers block and I HATED it. So ye sorry. Story away!

You guys already know I don't own the Storm Hawks. Errr! But I'm saving up! $1 down and 2, 3, 4… uhh… a couple more to go ^^.

Oh I would also like to publically thank Demon Piper on correcting me how to spell 'qui' in French :) credits to Demon Piper! YAYY!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 part 2- Bad news

_Previously…_

'_**Normal POV**_

_While Piper and Dayri were talking, she didn't know Aerrow had turned around just then to look at her where she was suppose to be with Starling, Dove and Tailor but when Starling pointed out where she was, Aerrow turned to see Piper standing with 5 guys and laughing with one and for some reason, Aerrow felt a bit, angry or you could say, jealous.'_

-x-

**Aerrow's POV**

" Yay go Aerrow! We won 10 to 9! Chica cha!" shouted Finn

I just scored another awesome goal making my team win by 1 point. I turned around to wave at Piper to see if she was watching and see if we won but when I looked for her where Starling, Dove and Tailor were, she wasn't there.

"_Where could she be?" _

Starling then pointed out a direction and what I saw next just suddenly made my happiness drop. It was Piper and she was with 5 guys who we never met before and worse, she was laughing and talking with one of them, and what's worse then that was he had the same hairstyle as me. Suddenly a bit of my angry side took over and also I felt a tint of jealousy in my head. I had to make up an excuse for her to get away from them guys but what? Then suddenly I called her name to tell the first thing I thought of and thought was a reasonably good excuse.

" PIPER!!" Thankfully for me she heard and turned around smiling

" YES AERROW?" she shouted back

" WE WON!"

" SERIOUS? I TOLD YOU SO!"

" YE THANKS TO YOU WISHING US GOOD LUCK! HEY GET READY LET'S GO FOR A SWIM" suddenly her smile faded and she turned around to talk to the guy.

'_C'mon Piper leave them just leave them'_

I then saw her stop talking and started walking back to the rest of the girls and the guy she was talking to had his hands put out and shouting things to her that I couldn't really catch.

' _Oh leave her alone before I come over there and bash you'_

She then turned her head around to look at him but she stood where she just had stopped walking and from there she shouted something back then just continued walking forward again which brought a smile to my face, then I saw the guys smile just drop and so he turned around.

I helped the guys pack up the net from our game that I might as well proudly say we won and when it was packed, we headed back towards the others.

" We won we won!" Finn just kept repeating himself

" Yes we know that Finn. How exactly did they win Harrier? I would've expected Finn to be distracted through out the whole way." Starling raised up an eyebrow at Harriers direction.

" Well, Finn yes he was distracted so yes he didn't score any but he managed to keep the ball in the air and Aerrow and the rest of the hawks, lets just say… are lucky"

" Oh come on Harrier just admit it. You know we're good" Finn said proudly

" Fine I'll admit you're good but I also admit we went easy on you"

" Ye right! You should've seen your facials! You guys we're so determined"

" Were not!"

" Were too"

" Were not!"

" Were too!"

" Were n-"

" Harrier" Starling cut him off stood up and put a hand on her waist.

" Fine, you win fair and square"

" AHA I told you! We win we win we're the Storm Hawks best in Atmos and we win the battles, we win the races, we or more like just Aerrow unfortunately wins the girls, we win beach volleyball against the Rex guardians because we just keep on winni-" Finn chanted but was cut off by Piper.

" Alright Finn come down there. I'm pretty sure they get it by now so there's no need for you to rub it in their faces"

"But Piper we won and that means they lo-"

" Finn!" Piper and I both said together sternly. Now one of Piper's hands was on her hip.

" Listen to Piper Finn. Stop bragging about it now"

" Bu-" Finn was about to protest but once again cut off by me

" That's an order Finn or else I'm taking away your guitar for a week"

" WHAT! But Aerrow my baby needs to be played daily an-"

" Do you want it to be a month?"

" Fiiiine I'll shut up now. Hmph." Finn crossed his arms and pouted.

" Well come on guys who wants to go for a swim?" We all agreed on it and Finn suddenly became happy again.

" What about you Piper?" I asked hopefully that she would say yes.

" Ye sure, my swim wear's just under my clothing"

Then right there she took off her shorts. Then she took her shirt off by the hem and lifting it above her head. Little by little you could just see her smooth, mocha-like stomach until you could see it whole. When her shirt went above her head, she shook her head so that her hair would shake side to side. Now the only thing Piper was wearing was her bikini top that was a midnight blue with random orange splodges everywhere and the strap went around her neck instead over her shoulders and was tied together with a knot at the back of her neck. Her bikini bottoms was also just simply midnight blue with orange splodges but on her right side, it read 'Storm Hawks' in a different shade of blue and had a knot only on the right side. She also still wore the crystal necklace I gave her. I scanned her from bottom up and might I say myself that she was hot. I know I find it weird saying that about girls but seriously, she was the hottest thing I could see and man did she have curves in all the right places. She was now standing again with one hand on her hip but her other was just letting her fingers brush her hair.

" Pretty bekini you have there Pipeir" Dove commented

" Looking good Piper" Starling smiled

" Ye Piper, but be careful because you're going to be attracting A LOT of guys some who we don't want and some or particularly one we do. Isn't that right girls" Tailor winked at her then looked quickly at me

" Yes"

" Qui" All the girls then started to laugh besides Piper who just stood there looking unimpressed.

" Ha ha very funny. Now lets go swim already"

" Fine up everyone" Starling called out making all he girls stand up then dusts themselves off. Since they were already in their suits they didn't need to change so everyone then started to walk down to the water. Finn, Junko and all of the Rex guardians besides Tailor brought there surf boards and the Rex guardians decided to walk there way there because Harrier wanted to be with Starling, Finn and Junko decided to race each other.

While everyone else was walking their way there, something I wish didn't happen happened. As the girls were walking a little ahead of us guys, everything was going smoothly until not from far away wolf whistles could be heard, and they were from around a group of 9-11 guys who looked the same age as me to Harrier. I recognised 5 of them and they were no other then the guys who Piper had been with before.

' _Greaaaaat, just great'_

" Hey you four, why don't you girls come here for a sec" One shouted out

" You babes need a man? Because you got him right here" another said

" Hey you sexies, I got your meals. This is dinner and this is dessert and it's all you can eat tonight" another guy went talking about his muscles and flexing them.

" Aye you hotties need some cooling down, maybe I can get you a drink, ice, maybe we could even go to the nearest hotel, rent a room and I assure I could cool you off there and all at the same time" a guy winked

" Hey Piper, why don't you bring your friends over here with us," that guy Piper was talking to before said winking. Now I suddenly got angry.

" Uhh… actually we're fine Dayri," Piper thankfully said and so she kept walking.

" Oh come on you know you want t-"

I just couldn't take him trying to get her attention so there was only one thing for me to do, ok that's a lie because there could be a few but I really wanted to choose this option.

" Hey Piper" I called out cutting off 'Dayri'. Piper then turned around

" Ye Aer- AHHHA AHAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH AERROW AHAHAHAHA" Piper laughed hard because when I cut her off, I ran to her, grabbed her and through her over my shoulders and ran to the sea.

" AHAHAHAHA PUT ME DOWN AERROW! AHAHAHAHA!"

" You really sure? Well if that's what you want then, ok" She was laughing to hard to notice we were already in the water where it reached half way up my stomach, then suddenly I threw her in the water making a huge splash.

She was under the water for around 5 seconds until she re-emerged. She gasped for air and then put her hair covering her face to the side.

" OH you're so dead Aerrow!" As she unpredictably jumped on me taking me by surprise and actually going down because she was pushing my head into the water but I regained my thoughts and since I'm stronger then her, I got up then started pushing her back down but this time she had put her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips

"Oh no you don't, if I'm going down then your going down with me! AHAHAHA!" Piper laughed again while trying to keep holding on to me.

" Hmm… ok then," and with that I put my arms around Piper's back then went further out to where the water was at the tips of our chins.

" Take a deep breath Piper"

" Why" she looked up at me

" Because we're going down" and with that I dived in with Piper still holding on to me.

When I dragged her and I into the water, I suddenly lost Piper. As in she had let go of me suddenly and I seriously couldn't see where she was, so I decided to swim for a bit. I suddenly stopped and just looked around in the water, then out of nowhere something swam in front of me, Piper. She smiled at me and waved then she started to swim and circling around me like she was scanning me. When she stopped, she stopped in front of me and smiled again. I then started to swim to her and scan her. I put one of my hands to brush my chin and 'stood' in a thinking position and smirked at her making me receive a sly smile.

' _Man the water should be boiling about now. Piper's really hot even in water'_ I thought myself

I swam closer to her until our bodies where touching and we seemed to have a moment and I knew by the look in her eye that she knew it too. We just stared at each other and we both new we could do it forever, but we knew we couldn't hold our breath forever so we both decided it was time to re-emerge.

When we were both above the surface of the water, we didn't do anything but just stare into each other's gaze and smiled and are body's seemed to be very close to each other as in our stomachs could touch the others stomach, yep we were _very _close.

As we just looked at each other, a memory just popped into my head that ruined our moment and it showed because my smile slowly began to fade.

" Is something wrong?" Piper asked a little worried

" Oh uh I was just wondering… oh don't worry" I swam away from her but not far away just enough so that our stomachs weren't touching anymore and when I did that, I just wished to myself that I didn't because I don't really know how many times I get to do that without an actual excuse but also that she didn't mind.

" Oh come on Aerrow just tell me" she tilted her head a bit to try and get it out of me

" No it's ok don't worry"

" Aerrow" she said my name like she was getting a bit irritated and you could tell as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

" It's just… uhhh…"

" It's just uhhh what?" she tried to get it out me and then came closer to me again.

" It's just uhhh… ummm… who… who were those guys you were hanging out on the beach and that guy you were talking to before and who called your name?" Piper then swam back from me a little surprised, but then she smirked and put her hand on her hip again.

" Oh, well the guys there were friends of the guy I was talking to. The guy I was talking to and who called out my name was Dayri my boyfriend" she then began to look at one of her nails on one hand.

" Your boyfriend!?" I said almost shouting. I felt a sudden wave of hurt, failure and regression jut hit me and I also felt my heart just stop.

" Yep my boyfriend" she said innocently still looking at her nails.

" Oh, when did you two start dating?" I asked curiously and still hurt

" Oh I think around… 3 months" she said innocently but then she looked at me.

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! IM SO EVIL! I bet the thought running through your head are like ' WHAT!? Piper has a boyfriend!?', 'Piper and Dayri are a couple!', 'What! That doesn't even make any sense', ' What's Aerrow going to do to Dayri?', 'Why did she look back at Aerrow at the end!?', 'What's going to happen next!?' and blah blah blah. Oh and if they're not the things running through your head and are probably way off topic then… woopsy daisys ^^. But I guess that would be stuff going through my head and way more things. Now you know what you gotta do? Wait for it, wait for it… REVIEW! EGZACALYYYY [ I know I spelled it wrong. I did that purposely because that's how I'm saying it :D mostly because it sounds awesome ;D egzacaly. Just say it, it's fun egzacaly, egzacaly, EGZACALY! Well wasn't that fun ^^] So yep you know what to do! REVIEW! Wow it rhymes! And if it rhymes then it's true and means something or else why would it rhyme? TOUCHE! All you got to do is click on the green button below that says ' Review this chapter' but I'm guessing you already know that since you guys reviewed my other chapters. Isn't that right! Well ye I'm going to stop talking now so you can go review! Like they say, REVIEW AWAY! But who are 'they' anyway? OH it rhymes AGAIN! Well go on and have fun reviewing :D or else you may NEVER, ye ok that's a lie but you won't be able to find out what happens for a very very VERY long time and I just hate the feeling of cliffies. Don't you? Except when I'M the one putting in the cliffies. Well you can go review now. I'm going to get started on the next chapter which is going to be chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 4 Stuck up girls

Me: Sup guys! SOOO SORRY I'M LATE! I've been having a few… dramas lately so yeah sorry. Man the reviews on my last chapter just cracked me up on how people reacted about Pipers 'boyfriend' AHAHAHA! Some were freaked out and some were just weird * cough* Demon Piper * cough* ;). Well here's the chapter for you. Oh btw this is going to be a reaaaally long chapter because it's about time we went to the actual pageant stuff so it's all going to start after this one. STORY AWAY!

I don't own the Storm Hawks but… nah I got nothing to back it up. Hmph. ^^ Though… I admit there's going to be some OCs in this one that I DO own. It's weird because I don't like OCs much myself and especially since this is my first story I thought to keep it original but you got to admit you must've seen it coming that there were going to be some OC's considering this story is going to in a 'pageant' and there's not enough characters in Storm Hawks so I just had to make more people. Sorry about that guys.

Oh and one more thing and ye I know you want me to shut up already but still, since she has a good eye for spotting a certain thing, and even though she didn't ask, this chapter's dedicated to * drumroll* **HEATHER 05**! Yep she picked up something important which I thought was kind of obvious but then again I'm writing the story so I know what's going to happen but still. Maybe all of you other readers picked it up too but hey she reviewed it, see how awesome reviewing is. So anyways, **HEATHER 05** this is for you. Ok I'm done and yes FINALLY I know so STORY AWAY!

* * *

Chapter 4- Stuck up girls

**Aerrow's POV**

When Piper told me she was dating Dayri for already 3 months, my eyes looked down but even though, I could feel her gaze avert from her fingers to me and I could also feel a smile on her face.

" GOT YOU! AHAHAHAHA!" She said as she bursted out laughing.

" Huh? What?" I looked up at her with a small smile on my face

" YOU SHOULDV'E SEEN YOUR FACIALS! AHAHAHA! Ngaw you looked so down" She first said laughing but then stopped and pouted but you could still see her eyes were smiling.

" What? I don't get it, " I said still clueless

" The boyfriend thing silly. About Dayri. Of course he's not my boyfriend, he might be sweet at times I guess but he's no way my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend! You should know that already because if I did you'd be the first to know," she said playfully hitting me.

" Ye alright I guess and yes I'd be first to know. Plus he's not your type" I grinned

" How do you know if he isn't my type?" she smirked

" I just do. Oh and since you did that hears my secret" I came closer to her and leaned down to her ear to pretend to tell her something but instead when I bent down, I put one of my arms under her legs and on her back and lifted her up then threw her into the water again. She wiped her face when she got back up and then she started splashing me. I then fought back and decided to splash her too so we ended having a water fight between. We just kept splashing each other and laughing for what seemed like minutes since we were having so much fun but we didn't realise the sun was setting and three-quarters could only be seen as the other quarter had already past the horizon. I then suddenly stopped splashing and when I did, Piper looked at me with her mouth open looking offended and had eyes that read ' _WHAT! Ngaaaw I was having so much fun. Why did you have to stop?'_

" What's wrong?" Piper asked but I didn't answer. Instead I smiled then came closer and carried her out of the water bridal style and spun each other around.

**Starling's POV (on the sand)**

Everyone had already come out of the water half an hour ago because we were getting pretty tired, all of us except two figures that were in the middle of the sunset playing with each other in the water, Aerrow and Piper. I looked at the two with eyes filled with awe as they just splashed each other like little kids playing around. Though suddenly Aerrow had stopped and my awe-filled eyes just froze and were suddenly filled with disappointment

' _Why'd you stop Aerrow?_' I though to myself but then I saw why

Aerrow walked closer to Piper then picked her up bridal style and he spun each other around as they both laughed. It was such a beautiful sight.

" What are you looking at honey?" Harrier said sitting down next to me.

" Them. There just so cute together, the sky knight and his navigator" I said referring to Aerrow and Piper.

" Yes I do have to admit that as well" Harrier smiled at the sight of the two silhouettes that could be seen in front of the sunset.

" If only they would tell each other how they felt," I said dreamily

" Yes but I suppose they are anxious on what the other one's answer will be"

" Yes maybe, but I just can't believe how oblivious they are about the other ones feelings about themselves"

" Yes it is hard to believe it but it is true, after all we were like that, remember?" Harrier put one of his arms around my shoulders.

" Yes I remember, I can't forget how you said it in front of all of Terra Rex and yet you didn't know how I felt" I smiled at the memory

" Yes well a sky knight must be able to face things even if it isn't what we expect"

" Yes that's true," I said as I leaned on Harrier's shoulder as we both continued to stare at the two figures still in the water"

**Piper's POV**

Aerrow had just picked me up and was spinning around holding me bridal style. We just kept on laughing and just couldn't seem to stop and for some reason we had been playing all day but we weren't even close to being tired.

Half of the sun could no longer be seen but half was still shining above the horizon and the sky was hardly blue anymore but red, orange and yellow with long, thin clouds floating across the sky and since I was looking up, it was such a beautiful sight.

Aerrow then stopped spinning because he was getting a bit dizzy but luckily he didn't fall, he started was walking back onto the beach but instead of him looking at where he was walking, he was looking right at me and me right at him.

'_Man you have beautiful emerald eyes Aerrow' _I thought dreamily to myself.

When we were now where the water would come up and down on the beach he set me down but really I just wished he kept holding me.

" Now what?" He asked still looking at me

" Hmmm… are you tired yet?" I asked him thoughtfully

" Hmmm… nope not even close," he answered straight forward smiling

" Me either. Well in that case… TIP! You're in!" I tipped him then started running

" WHAT! Oh no you don't!" He began chasing after me.

I looked back and realised how close he was so I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Unfortunately for me Aerrow's a VERY quick runner so he caught up in no time and tipped me making me in.

" Hey come back here!" I shouted out. Apparently he thought I was a long way so he stopped and turned around so I had a chance to tip him and I did.

He was in again and I already had started to run but he was just to quick for me so he caught up to me, and when he did, instead of just tipping me, he tackled me to the ground and so we just started rolling while laughing our heads off. When we stopped rolling, we just happened to stop with Aerrow's back on the sand and me on top and facing him. We just stayed in the same position laughing for a good, straight 10 minutes. When we finally did stop laughing we both just looked straight and caught each other's gazes. We just stared right into each other for a time that seemed like forever, until he broke the silence between us.

" Wow…" Aerrow whispered softly but it was loud enough for me to hear

" What?..." I whispered back

" Your eyes… they're so…"

" So…" I encouraged him to go on

" Beautiful…" He said just trailing off. A small smile appeared onto my face and with that, so did a blush.

" Thank you…" was all but a whisper that had escaped my mouth because even if I did want to say anything else, I just couldn't.

We both new that we could just float away into each others eyes forever and it could be possibly since we were on land and everything around us just melted away. We just stared not caring about anything and letting all of our thoughts just get washed away with the ocean. We started getting a little closer until our lips were just around an inch away and everything to us just seemed perfect, that is until

" AERROW! PIPER!" Finn shouted our names breaking the moment.

' _FINN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' _I thought to myself_._

" Finn" We both said to each other rolling our eyes. I then unwillingly got off Aerrow and dusted myself off and saw him just lay their prompt up on his elbows.

" Come on let's go and see what Finn wants," I reached my hand out in Aerrow's direction. He smiled at me then grabbed it and dusted himself off.

We walked back up to the others who were still in their swimsuits.

" Yes Finn?" Aerrow asked sounding annoyed

" There's a party going on somewhere over there and me and Junko want to go"

" You called us so you could go to a party?" I asked a little bit irritated since Finn wrecked my moment with Aerrow.

" Umm yes," Finn answered not caring

" Why you!..." I was about to leap at Finn and dig my nails into his face but Aerrow has caught me by the wrist.

" Forget about it Piper. Finn why do you want to go?" Aerrow said

" Because there's going to be girls their and I haven't picked one up so far" whined Finn making me roll my eyes

" And there's going to be food" Junko smiled.

" What do you think Piper?" Aerrow faced me

" Well…" I said thinking it over.

" Please Piper! I won't go into your room without permission ever again," Finn pleaded. I sighed.

" Fine then we'll go but also because I'm a bit hungry" I felt my stomach rumble but I also agreed so that I knew Finn didn't wreck my moment for nothing.

" Yes!" Finn and Junko shouted

" You coming too guys?" I said looking at Dove, Starling, Harrier and his squadron.

" Qui Pipeir"

" Ye sure why not? Besides, we're hungry too" Starling answered.

" Let's just change before we go their all soaked" Aerrow suggested and everyone agreed.

-x-

We were all now about to go to this party Finn and Junko wanted to go to so we all had to change into other clothes. I looked through my closest to find clothes I could wear which were out going but not to crazy though yet not too plain, just basically anything for a good beach party. I tried a lot of clothes but then finally found what I wanted to wear so I then got changed.

I walked out of my room when I finished getting ready and went to the bridge where all the guys and girls were. I was wearing an ocean blue tube top with a matching skirt that ended a quarter way up my thighs. My hair was it's usual style all spiked up with a headband, I carried a small bag that was still big enough to carry two to three crystals, I just wore blue flats and of course my necklace.

" Nice outfit Piper" Tailor complimented

" Can we go now? The girls are waiting for the Finnster" Finn said proudly

" Fine let's get going then" Starling decided.

It wasn't that far to the party so we just decided to walk. It was held on the beach under five really big tents. Underneath were loads of people dancing and the dj was set right in the middle. There was also a little bar at the end on the line of tents with some chairs and tables where only some people were at as they watched everyone else dance to the songs playing.

As we walked in, we had to try avoid getting bumped by people dancing and decided just to make it were the table and chairs were. When we finally got there Tailor just bursted out

" You guys want to go dance?"

" Qui qui!" Dove answered

" Want to go Starling?" asked Harrier

" Yeah sure why not?"

All of them were now in the crowed dancing and I just smirked when the rest of the Rex guardians went off too. Junko was now definitely not going to dance because he was just stuffing himself with food and with Raddar, which I thought was a pretty weird sight. Finn then went off to a group of girls at the bar.

" Hey you babes who wants to go dance with the Finnster? I just came out of the oven so get me while I'm still hot and steamy," Finn said putting his arms out but unlucky for him the girls there all looked at him funny then just walked away. I giggled at the sight but then my eyes widened because for once there were two blonde girls still there.

" We'll dance with you cuttie," one of them said while the other winked.

" Well the Finnster just scored two hotties for the price of one," Finn flirted and the two girls giggled, grabbed him by the arms and started dancing.

" Well that's something you don't see everyday," I heard Aerrow speak behind me.

" Got that right," I giggled. The rest of the girls who had walked away now went back to where they were. There were six of them. There was one who had straight black hair, one had brown curly hair, a girl with lavender wavy hair, a girl who had grassy green hair which was done into a high pony tail, one with pink curly hair and the last with hair that was long and straight and just flowed down her shoulders all the way to the middle of her back and it was as red as Aerrow's hair. She had the same colour eyes as mine and she seemed to be the prettiest out of all the girls she was with including the two other blondes. She wore a tight red shirt with orange spaghetti straps, matching orange short shorts with a red rim, orange flats and a long necklace with a gold chain and a red circular crystal, she also looked a bit younger then Aerrow and was around the same age as me. Even though she was pretty I got a bad feeling about her mostly because of the way she looked at Aerrow. Maybe I was just paranoid because this was the first time I ever felt like this.

" Hey Aerrow, I'm just going to get a drink. Want anything?"

" Just water, thanks Piper"

I got water from the bar then went back to where Aerrow was and to my dismay that red head was now talking to Aerrow which surprisingly got me quite enraged, especially the way she was standing and the way she was looking at him. Even from afar you could see in her eyes she was mentally undressing him, I hated it, especially since that Aerrow looked completely oblivious of the fact she was dreamingly ripping off his clothes, to me it just seemed like he was letting her do that but I wouldn't let her have her fun like that with him so I just had to interrupt there little conversation since now that girl was letting out her flirtatious giggle. I knew it was the flirtatious one because I knew exactly how it sounded like which for me was kind of weird.

" Here Aerrow," I gave his drink

" Oh thanks Piper. Piper this is Pendent, Pendent this is Piper my navigator, " Aerrow introduced.

" Hey," I said trying my best to still _act _polite.

" Uhh hi," She said reluctantly while giving me a full body scan with her lips pressed together and a hand on her hip. After looking at me she then turned back to Aerrow.

" Pendent says she's knows skyfu," Aerrow informed me

" Oh well," she said as she flicked her hair " Ye I'm pretty good I might say myself".

" Well Piper here's a skyfu master" Aerrow smiled at me and I just couldn't help but smile back.

" Well I try," I said trying to be modest and looking down smiling.

" Oh really now? Well we should battle sometime then," Pendent smirking at me.

" Oh yeah it should be fun. I always love a challenge," I said smirking back making her smirk drop and she continued to press her lips together.

" Mmm… Well anyways, so Aerrow you belong to a squadron right? Since you said Piper's your navigator."

" Oh ye we're the Storm Hawks. Pipers my navigator slash crystal mage slash first officer and I'm their Sky knight."

" Ooh sky night? Very impressive. Wait Storm Hawks? Aren't you the one who keeps defeating the Dark Ace?"

" Yes that's us" he smiled

" Us? Don't you mean you? Since _you _were the one who defeated him," Pendent smiled slyly.

" Uhh well… Yes it was me who defeated the Dark Ace but I couldn't have done it without my squadron" Aerrow said being modest.

" Oh stop being so modest, yes maybe you couldn't have done it without your squadron but you did do it and they wouldn't have done it without you," Pendent remarked. Right about now I thought Pendent was having just too much attention from Aerrow so I decided to jump in

" Aerrow c'mon, you know the leader has to stand out," I said interrupting

" Yes but I wouldn't be a leader if I didn't have my squadron and besides I need you guys," Aerrow said putting his drink down and putting his arm around my shoulders which I really liked and could see Pendent was getting a little annoyed.

" Alright fine whatever you think," I said looking up at him and smiling. Now I know Pendent thought I was getting more attention then she did.

" Hey Aerrow" She said tugging on his arm making the arm that rapped around me fall and now her body was leaning on his arm as she was feeling his muscles which got me fired up.

'_How dare she touch him like that!'_ I thought to myself

" Come and dance with me," she said now pulling onto his arm

" Uhh well…" Aerrow was thinking over if he should or shouldn't.

" Oh c'mon please. Just once and the song's upbeat," she said now pouting her lips.

' _Let the guy do what he wants!' _I thought getting more agitated by the second.

" Piper?" He looked at me to make sure I was ok with it. I then sighed.

" Sure go," I said unwillingly.

" Cool let's go now," Pendent said pulling Aerrow to where everyone else was dancing but where I could still see them. Pendent gave me one more look that clearly read _'He's mine!'_ I just gave her evils but she smirked again with eyes hat read_ 'Well I'm the one dancing with this hottie'. _Now she got me real angry but I had to keep my cool unless Aerrow happened to turn around and see me. What's worse, the song that was playing was 'Tik Tok' by Kesha. I liked the song it's just not really a good site seeing Aerrow dance with that Pendent. Pendent was facing Aerrow with one hand on his shoulder and she was really shaking to the song especially the chorus

_Don't stop make it pop_

_Dj blow my speakers up _

_Tonight imma fight _

'_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tik Tok on the clock _

_But the party don't stop no_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

Little be little Pendent was getting closer and closer to Aerrow and little by little my blood boiled more and more.

" Give it up now girl. Pendent's won this round" I heard a voice behind me.

" Excuse me?" I said unbelievably turning around. The girl who had spoken was one of the girls with lavender hair that Pendent was with before she walked over to Aerrow, she was with the rest of the girls minus the two who were still with Finn.

" I said just give it up, your no match for Pendent," the girl said with an attitude I found really irritating

" Well she is pretty. Maybe more then Pendent herself," the pink hair girl stepped up with a blank look on her face. I figured she must've been the 'unintelligent' one out of the group. They probably let her in because she was cute.

" Oh shut up Amaryllis. Don't let Pendent catch you saying that or else your dead meat," the other black haired girl said.

" Anyways, Pendent has that hottie wrapped around her finger so you better just get lost," the green hair girl smirked.

" Oh, and umm who are you to say anything?" I shot back

" I'm Amaryllis," the pink haired girl said.

" I'm Dressa," said the lavender head.

" I'm Micra," answered green hair girl.

" I'm Stylesi," said the girl with brown hair.

" The names Geara and you?" the black hair girl said coldly.

" Piper" I simply said. All the girls all looked to be around my age and were all around my height

" Hmm well Piper," Geara said my name coldly as she stepped forward.

" What?" I said with no feeling.

" Why don't you run off to wherever you live and go because Pendent already has this guy."

" And what makes you say that?"

" Umm obviously there dancing together already and us girls have been keeping an eye on you and you haven't danced with him at all"

" Uhhda that's because we just got here" I shot back real hard

" Oh a feisty one we have here" Micra commented

" Yes well we'll just save you the time of waiting for a dance with the guy that is obviously not going to happen and let you just go home" Geara started circling me.

" Uhh how about… no" I said back smirking

" Attitude much" said Stylesi with a smug look on her face

" Speak for yourself and besides Aerrow doesn't fall that easily," I informed

"Aerrow? As in the famous sky knight who keeps defeating the Dark Ace?" Dressa asked intrigued

" That's him," I said proudly

" Ooooh that's the best catch Pendent's ever got and she's caught heaps," Micra said.

" Well just to let you know, Aerrow hasn't been caught," I exclaimed

" Oh if not then he will be. Just look at them, how they stare into each other's eyes, the way she's holding onto him and how he isn't even reacting. Don't they just look like the hottest couple ever? You can tell they stand out from other couples," Geara happily said knowing how I would feel.

I looked at Pendent and Aerrow dancing together. It hurt, and everything Geara just said pierced me deep, but I know I had to stay tough. They were just trying to psyche me out.

" Wait if that's Aerrow of the Storm Hawks then his squadron should be here too and that girl shouldn't be very far,"

" The crystal mage? Oh she isn't," I said smirking at how clueless they were.

" Oh ye and how would you know?" Geara asked coldly

" Because… you're talking to her"

" YOU! Oh that's rich" Stylesi laughed

" No wonder you won't get lost, your precious sky knight's still here. Well newsflash but looks like he's taken" Geara smiled sweetly.

" And speaking about them two, here they come," Dressa announced. I turned around to see Pendent gripping onto Aerrow's arm laughing.

" Well thanks Aerrow. Ok how can you not be tired or even panting?" Pendent said panting quietly.

" Well if you continuously fight in the sky usually daily then dancing's no problem" Aerrow smiled.

" Well wow very impressive. Oh girls this is Aerrow. Oh and Piper" Pendent said purposely forgetting me at the end.

" Hey"

" Hey"

" Hi"

" Hey there"

" Hello," The girls all said.

" Hey" Aerrow greeted back.

" This is Geara, Stylsi, Micra, Dressa and Amaryllis, " Pendent said pointing to each girl. " anyways, Aerrow since your not tired next want to go dance again?"

' _Please say no please say no' _I was wishing

" Uh actually sorry," Aerrow denied

'_YES YES YES' _I rejoiced inside_. _A familiar song then started to play.

" Actually, I wanted to dance with Piper" Aerrow scratched the back of his neck

" What!" Pendent and I said unbelievably.

" Me?"

" Uhh ye. So you want to dance Piper?" Aerrow asked

" Sure," I said happily as we both walked and I turned around to give Pendent and her girls an _' Actually, he's mine'_ look which then I received evils from Pendent to which I just smirked to.

Aerrow and I were now were everyone else was dancing and the song that was now playing was ' Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne'. I really liked the song especially the lyrics and thought that maybe Aerrow liked it too because usually he would just suddenly be singing it anywhere in the Condor and he did it a lot because every time it would make me smile.

As we were dancing, we just felt like we were in our only little world and that we forgotten everyone was here. We forgot where we really were so much that when it cam to the chorus, Aerrow started singing with it but only as loud so that only he and I could hear.

_So baby don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_You'll be my only_

_No need to worry_

_Baby are you down down down down down_

_Dooooown Doooooown_

_Baby are you down down down down down_

_Dooooown Dooooown_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

When he sang he made me smile but this time also giggle which then made him laugh. We just stared into each other forgetting about everything and everyone and just continued to dance with the song letting it take us to a whole different world.

**Pendent's POV**

'_Well does that Piper girl think she can take Aerrow from me? We'll see about that,' _I thought to myself.

" That Piper girl's a problem isn't she Pendent," Geara said

" Yes she is. Didn't I tell you girls to make sure she gets lost?" I said irritated.

" Yes but she's a feisty one who can stand up for herself and she's the navigator of the Storm Hawks," Micra informed me

" Fine i'll let this go then since you didn't know. I didn't even know Aerrow was of the Storm Hawks until just now. This'll make everything much easier now since we know who they are.

" Should I report back to her?" asked Dressa

" No, well not now anyway. We might get caught and it'll probably raise suspicion. I've got a better idea.

" Her? Do you mean-" I cute Amaryllis off

" Yes but don't say it. Someone might hear," I said to her.

" Pendent can I ask you a question?" Amaryllis asked.

" Besides that one, what is it?"

" We'll I was wondering… it's just the way you look at him… uhhh…" she began drifting off

" What is it Amaryllis?" I said getting impatient.

" Well, are you just doing this because you need to or… do you really like Aerrow?" She spitted out the question I wish she didn't.

" Well… I need to do this but I admit he is kind of cute, he's tall, his name sounds fierce, he's beaten the Dark Ace and yeah so ok yes I probably do like him. Yes I do like him. After all, he's such a hottie," I said smiling knowing that I did like this Aerrow.

" Oh well it's just that… there's a rumour going around that he likes his navigator being Piper," Amaryllis informed me.

" What!?" I asked unbelievably

" Yes, I heard that he has a 'secret' crush on her. Personally I find it weird that since it's a 'secret' crush, I know about it," Amaryllis said thinking it over that she knows about it. I then regained my composure.

" Well no matter, after I win the prize at that pageant, she'll give me a crystal that can make Aerrow fall for me and anything else I need. I'll even ask for something that can destroy that little Piper,"

" Well actually Pendent, Piper is around the same height as you so she's really not that small," Amaryllis corrected me

" I know that, it's just a figure of speech. Tell me why I let you around me again," I rolled my eyes.

" Well I have good aim, I somehow get to hear a lot of things I shouldn't be and plus I'm cute," she smiled adorably.

" Oh yes now I remember,"

" Anyways Pendent, when's the pageant going to start? I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

" In a fort night. That gives us enough time to prepare for the pageant,"

" Yes! Do you think the Storm Hawks know about it?"

" Probably yes because all of Atmos knows about it,"

" Pendent they're coming back," Dressa told me. I turned around and Aerrow had his arm around Piper and Piper was looking down giggling.

' _Oh how I despise that girl, I can't wait to get rid of her and get Aerrow all to myself,'_ I thought.

**Aerrow's POV**

Piper and I just finished dancing and we decided to go back to where we were before, with Pendent and her friends. I don't know if it was just me but I got the feeling that Pendent liked me as in crushing on me. Strange I know but it was just the way she kept looking at me and how she kept close. I admit Pendent's a really pretty girl, maybe one of the most prettiest of girls I've seen, maybe. Though another of the prettiest girls I've seen is Piper. Her smooth, rich mocha like skin, her midnight spiky blue hair, that little cheeky though yet brilliant smile of hers that always puts a shine in my eye every time I see it but what I reckon is her best feature is her bright cornelian eyes. Every time I call her and she turns around to look at me, her eyes look like they're rejoicing and jumping up and down. They're so lively and you can never actually catch her without a twinkle in her eye. Probably the only time there isn't one when she's sleeping or maybe there is one but since her eyes are closed I just can't see it. Even in battle there's a twinkle of fierceness and determination, which I like. Tonight I don't know if it was just me but I'm pretty sure when we looked at each other, that twinkle shone brighter then usual. What I find weird is that Pendent has the exact coloured eyes Piper has but there's a certain difference to it. It's probably she doesn't have a big of a shine Piper has. Either way, I'm pretty sure I could tell which eyes were whose.

When we reached Pendent and the rest, I looked at Piper.

" You ok?" I asked casually

" Ye I'm fine, I just can't believe you've just danced twice to two upbeat songs and your ok," Piper laughed

" Hey who said I wasn't tired this time? Actually this time you puffed me out a bit," I smiled

" Me? Hey don't blame me for it," she laughed again. I laughed too.

" Alright fine. How about I make it up to you with some drinks?"

" Alright then but this is only part of the payment," she remarked with a proud smile.

" Fine then," I laughed as she smiled. I started walking to the bar.

" Two glasses of water please" I told the bartender

" Coming up," he said before getting them.

As I waited, I over heard two guys saying something

" It's in two weeks and if Master Cyclonis wins then she'll be unstoppable"

"She might even promote us!"

Talons.

" Here sir" the bartender gave me the glasses of water.

" Thanks" I took the glasses then walked over to the talons

" Uhh hey guys can I ask you two something?" I asked. They both looked at each other then back at me.

" Uhh yes sure," One of them said

" Well I didn't mean to but I heard you talking about something to do with Cyclonis being unstoppable and happening in two weeks, what was is about?" That last part just slipped out. I can't believe I just straightforward asked them what was it about.

" What's wrong with you boy? Do you think we're just going to tell you?" one of them laughed.

" Yes, how stupid do you think we are?" the other laughed

' _Knowing you talons, stupid enough,_' I thought

" Look I'm just a regular guy who's curios and if you tell I won't tell Cyclonis that you told me," I bargained

" Alright," One of them said. Well that was easier then expected but since they're talons, it wasn't that surprising. " In two weeks time there's going t be a huge event which all of Atmos is invited. The event is a competition and the prize is something Cyclonis wants because she reckons it'll make her unstoppable".

" Well do you know what the event is and what's the prize?" I asked curiously

" I forgot what the event was called but all I remember is that only girls can enter and I don't know what the prize is, Master Cyclonis didn't tell us that far just that it was powerful" the other talon answered.

" Hmm well thanks guys and don't worry I won't tell her," I said walking back to Piper.

**Pipers POV**

Aerrow and I had just finished dancing and he went off to get us a drink so I was now left alone with Pendent and her gal pals.

" Hmm well you and Aerrow seem to be close," Pendent commented.

" Oh we are," I said back.

" Hmm well don't get too comfortable because he's mine," she growled.

" And uhh since when?" I was now giving her some attitude.

" Since I say so, so you better just back off girl or else someone's going to get hurt"

" Yeah namely you"

" Ooooh I'm scared now, pretty petite princess Piper's going to fight me with her skyfu skills,"

" Oh I will girl if I have to"

" Oh and you bet your sorry mouth I'll fight back"

" Oh I'm counting on it, then _my_ Aerrow can see how you really are"

" _Your _Aerrow is he? Well that's rich"

" Yes it is and much richer then you are"

" Oh you don't know me Piper and for your information, I am rich"

" Yeah rich with nothing"

" Oh well _someone's _got an attitude problem, you better see the doctor because someone might catch it"

" Oh look who's talking, and if it is a contagious sickness then I probably got it off you clearly and your girls, " she gasped offended which I might say felt good.

" Better watch your tongue girl"

" Oh I am watching it _girl, _and it's doing everything I want it to do"

" Well you better start shutting that trap of your because you're going to regret the day you opened it!"

" And you're going to regret the day you looked at Aerrow!" Now we were really both fired up

" Why you little – Oh hey Aerrow," She said but was cut off as Aerrow was walking towards us.

" Oh hey Aerrow, what's up?" I asked as he whispered into my ear and a surprised expression came upon me. " Alright let's go," I said but we were stopped by an unfortunate voice.

" Wait Aerrow, we're you going? Aren't you going to stay a little longer?" she fluttered her eyes

' _Pathetic'_ I thought

" Oh uhh sorry Pendent but I've got some stuff to do so yeah I got to go,"

" Oh alright then but I hope we'll see each other soon again," she said as she slid something into Aerrow's pocket which I assumed was her coordinates to where she lived and other things.

" Yeah sure well bye girls," Aerrow said in a rush and walked off but before he did, I grabbed the paper and read it in front of Pendent and my assumption was correct. I then held it in front the ripped it into two making Pendent's mouth gape open then closed as she gave me evils

" He won't be needing this," I simply said

" Oh you're going down Piper," she growled at me

" Love to chat but sorry I have to go," I said as I walked to the end of the tent where the Storm Hawks, Dove, Starling and the Rex guardians were. I admit I was kind of feeling guilty but she was acting like a real dog.

All of us started to walk back to the Condor and we had to endure the painful walk of Finn whining on how he had picked up two totally hot babes and had to just leave them. All of us decided that since now we were on perhaps a mission, it was time to leave Terra Tropica so the non-Storm Hawks all went to get their rides and park them into the Condor so all of us could be involved.

-x-

**MC's POV (in Cyclonia)**

" Master Cyclonis?" A talon called me as I was working

" What is it?" I asked annoyed

" You have visitors master," the talon said scared

" Let them in," I said turning around. Eight females walked in then four of them stood in a line as three lined up beside them and one walked in the middle. They were all girls who wore a black uniform. Some were wearing overalls that ended as short shorts, some in mini dresses and some in mini skirts. Some had sleeves, some had gloves and some didn't have any and so you could see their arms. They all wore black knee high boots with heels and all had hoods they wore to cover their heads and all that could be revealed was their face and not a single strand of hair could be seen since the hood was covering it. The girl who walked in the middle of the lines of girls was the leader, she wore a black mini skirt that ended an eighth up her thing, her top only had short sleeves that didn't cover her shoulders and was more like a sports bra as her whole stomach could be left seen. She wore her black boots that had heels an inch longer then the other girls making her look taller, on her left arm her glove ended all the way up to where her sleeves ended so no skin could be seen and on the other arm her glove ended at her wrist. On both gloves the finger part was cut off except on the index fingers and the middle fingers. She had some metallic material in some areas that shined when light hit it, her hood even shined. These girls weren't really the friendly type but they were good at their job, that is if they get payed well and since I'm the ruler of Cyclonia I could give them whatever they wanted. These girls were a squadron but their leader wasn't a sky knight and they obviously didn't fight to save anything but their selves and that they also had there own insignia which was a bunch of purple grapes in front of a full moon with a black mist surrounding the grapes, the Midnight Beautys.

" Well well well, the Midnight Beautys. Aren't you going to bow?" I asked unbelievably

" Sorry Master Cyclonis I apologize for my rudeness," The leader bowed followed by her squadron.

" You're forgiven, now arise. So have you met the Storm Hawks yet Midnightet? I asked as the Midnight Beautys stood up.

" Not all but some," Midnightet the leader simply said

" Well?"

" The ones I've met… one of them… I HATE!" Midnightet shouted the last part as she suddenly became enraged which brought a small smile onto my face.

" Oh? And who might they be?" I asked intrigued onto whom she had grown a certain displeasing feeling to.

" THE GIRL! … PIPER!" she hissed Piper's name. I laughed.

" Well that is something we both share. Now, what do you propose to do to her?"

" She's not a her! She's a pest! A thorn on my side! I ask, once I win, can you give me anything I need to obliterate her?"

" Hmm… don't you think if I had the equipment, I would have already done that by now?" I asked a bit pissed.

" Yes and I know you have the equipment it's just that you've never had me to work it," she answered bravely.

" True, but you know… their sky knight Aerrow, he is probably more protective of her then on his own life and he won't let any harm near her,"

" Hmm Aerrow… well, I'll just have to take him away… or more like steal him from her," she said with a sly smile appearing on her face.

" And don't you think I've tried that too?" I said feeling as I was getting patronised

" Yes master but they don't know me"

" True… ok then. If everything goes according to plan and you win then ill give you what you need"

" Thank you master… and master?"

" What?"

" Is it likely that Piper is going to be in the event?"

" Maybe not because she doesn't seem the type of girl who would but that's a good thing because if she was then she would ruin my plan and make things a whole lot harder"

" Harder how?"

" Just more difficult and we would have to probably bring in our biggest weapon,"

" What weapon?"

" Never mind, you'll probably know in due time. Just hope it won't have to come to it. Only Dark Ace and I have discussed it and don't you go asking him either because I assure you he won't say I word. Isn't that right Dark Ace?" I said as on cue Dark Ace came out of the shadows into where he could be seen.

" Yes master," he said bowing.

" Good. Now go" And with that I turned around and heard their footsteps as they left.

-x-

**Pipers POV ( in Terra Tropica)**

Dove, Starling and Harrier had just arrived with their rides and came to park it in the Condor's hanger bay. When they did, they walked into the bridge where they joined the rest of the Storm Hawks. Stork was at his post, Junko just came in the kitchen holding food, Raddar was near the window, Finn was complaining on how he left two hot blondes and Aerrow was standing at the table with both hands on the table looking down thinking.

" So Aerrow what's up?" asked Harrier

" And it better be good! I can't believe you just made us leave while I was dancing with two blonde babes! DANCING WITH TWO BLONDE BABES!" Finn complained as I all the girls rolled their eyes.

" Oh shut up Finn! Aerrow probably has a good reason to why he called us. So what's wrong Aerrow?" I asked worriedly.

" Well you know how I went to get a drink for us Piper… " Aerrow started but was cut short by a wolf whistle from Finn.

" Shut up Finn," Aerrow and I both said as we both shot him dangerous looks.

" Yes?" I said

" Well… as I was at the bar, I heard two guys speaking…" Aerrow began but again was cut off by Finn.

" Ooooooh scary," Finn said

" Finn if you don't shut up and let Aerrow finish I'm going to duck tape your mouth," I said getting irritated.

" Fine," he crowed his arms, I figured he was only doing this because of leaving those girls.

" Anyways… I over heard the guys saying something about two weeks time and Cyclonis being unstoppable and how they were going to get a promotion. Well… I asked them what they were talking about and they were stupid enough to actually tell me. They said that in two weeks time an event was going to be held to which all of Atmos is invited to. Apparently the prize is something that will make Cyclonis undefeatable so I'm guessing it's really powerful," Aerrow finished

" Well wow, do you know what the event is and what's the prize?" I asked curious

" Well the event is a competition and they didn't say what the prize was," Aerrow said disappointed.

" Well do you know where it's held?"

" Sorry I forgot to ask that," he said regrettably.

" Oh ok then, don't worry. Well so far we know it's going to be held in two weeks time, it's open to all of Atmosia and that it's a competition. Anybody know what event or the prize is?" I asked as they all started to think.

" That could be anything and it could be anywhere. There's too much options," Harrier announced disappointingly.

" Well why don't we all just join everything that's closes to what Aerrow knows. After all we do like a good competition," Finn announced.

" Actually wait I remember one more detail," Aerrow said

" What is it?" I asked.

" Sorry Finn if you wanted to enter but I remember that the only people who are aloud to enter the competition are girls,"

" Oh man. No wait… yes more babes!" Finn shouted as I rolled my eyes.

" Weht… did yoo just seh onleh girls? Dove asked

" Yes why?" Aerrow raised and eyebrow

" Because I think I know what eet is!" Dove announced figuring what event was taking place.

* * *

Me: CLIFFIE! Yeah ok maybe not a cliffie because it's pretty obvious what the 'mysterious' event is going to be but if you don't know then think REALLY hard. It'll come to you. Maybe you just got to look near the beginning ;) But there are some cliffies in the middle of the story.

Piper: I don't like Pendent and her girls

Pendent: Well I don't like you!

Me: I know Piper. I was suppose to make her like a dog.

Pendent: HEY!

Me: Oh be quiet unless you want to die now!

Pendent: * mutters something*

Me: WHAT!

Pendent: Nothing * walks off*

Me: Oh you better hope that's nothing or else YOU'RE going to end up as nothing

Piper: Thanks Sapph and can you do me one more favour?

Me: Sure what?

Me: Keep that girl away from Aerrow!

Me: Hmm sorry Piper but I don't know about that. We'll see what happens. Anyway my awesome awesome totally awesome readers… Yeah I'm a suck up ^^ REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you think! OR else all the cliffies in the chapter won't be answered! * Gasp* Yep so better start writing those reviews while I start writing the next chapter! 1234 HI-5! Yep Chapters 5s next ;) Oh and one more thing. Has anybody noticed a certain common thing about my OCs and the original characters share? If you think you know then PM me please. The reviewers who get it right will have the rest of my chapters in this story dedicated to them even if that means there's more then one and the first reviewer to get it correct… I'LL ANNOUNCE LATER ON! Probably on the last chapter, yeah sorry if the prize isn't that great but I can't do anything else ^^'. Oh and for those who are going to PM me about the common thing between the characters... you still have to review the story or else your guesses won't be included and make sure you at least put a little bit of effort or something or else no getting included! CAPISH! I know what your thinking that I'm an evil little girl... I know :) but that's what an author does :) well me anyway. So REVIEW PLEASE. I hoped you liked this chapter **HEATHER 05** because it's dedicated to you!


	6. Chapter 5 change of plans

Me: Hey dudes and dudets but I bet it's mostly dudets reading this since it's going to be kind of a girly story but I'm fine if guys read this ^^. Anyways the last chapter was heaps long ae! CRAP I FEEL SO HORRIBLE I MADE SO MUCH FRKN MISTAKES! From now on im going to keep my chapters to a minimum and also the fluff stuff between Aerrow and Piper because I want to save it for later ;) And remember guys THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!

Piper: Has anyone figured the similarity between the OCs who I might say are blehh and the original characters? Anyone?

Me: Give them time Piper. It's not that easy to figure out I might say but it's kind of clear. You just have to look hard but not to hard because again it is kind of clear plus you might hurt your eyes :)

Piper: Uhh ok to that last part but you are the one writing the story so you know what the similarity is.

Me: Yeah ok true to that. Well I'm just going to get on with the story now :)

Ps: I don't own anything except my OCs :) YES I own something!

* * *

Chapter 5- Change of plans

_Previously…_

" _Because I think I know what eet is!" Dove announced figuring what event was taking place._

_Currently…_

**Pipers POV**

" You do!" Aerrow shouted relived.

" A pageant," Dove said in her French accent

" A what?" Finn asked.

" A pageant!" Dove spoke up

" Ok Dove just because you're French doesn't mean we all are," Finn said patronising Dove

" Finn she isn't speaking in French. She said pageant," I told Finn

" Ohhh," Finn said understanding.

" Évidemment vous idiot!" Dove shouted out angrily. Knowing what she said, I giggled a bit making a small smile appear on Dove's face.

" Ok I might not know French but I know _that _was French and I know what _that_ last word means!" Fin said offended. " Well Dove if you're trying to insult me then use a word that isn't in English. Man the French need to be more original," Everyone except Finn turned to Dove who was obviously angry as her fists were clenched hard.

"Pourquoi vous-!" Dove started, as she was about to lunge at Finn but was stopped by Starling and I.

" Dove! Calm down! Finn didn't mean it! He's just being an imbecile!" Starling said trying to get through to Dove.

" Hey!" Finn shouted

" Shut up Finn!" Starling and I shot back making Finn instantly close his mouth. Dove then relaxed.

" Hmph. Fine I will reelax but Aerrow you have to give Finn a punishment harsh enough for insulting the French," Dove demanded.

" Alright then. Finn I'm officially banning you from playing your guitar for a whole month," Aerrow decided

" WHAT!? But I've already been banned from playing my baby for a whole week!" Finn complained.

" Then that better teach you to not insult the French!" Dove shouted. Finn just crossed his arms.

" Ok well now that's over… can we just please continue on what we're really suppose to be talking about?" Harrier butted in.

" Yes of course," I agreed.

" Wait so it's a pageant that's going to be held in two weeks time and it's prize is a powerful one? I know about it! It's the Pageant Ms Atmosia!" Starling announced.

" Oh yeah. Wait what's a pageant?" Junko innocently asked.

" A pageant is basically a contest usually always for girls who compete to be crowned something and in this case as Starling said the winner of this pageant will be crowned Ms Atmosia. She receives a crown, a ribbon, the title of Ms Atmosia, maybe some money and in this one an extra prize," I started

" Ooh sounds fun. What do they compete in?" Junko asked smiling

" Usually it's all about the looks so who's the prettiest. The hosts also ask things like what is the most important thing to you in this whole world, what would you do if you won and those things. The contestants also have to perform a talent they have. One of the worse things I hear is that they also have to parade in bikinis in front of thousands or even millions of people. All these events are all judged by well… judges. Also maybe not each night by a couple of nights, girls would be called up and the names of the girls that are called are the ones who make it to the next round. More and more girl would be taken out until the top two are left and which one would be the first runner up while the other is the winner. Though personally I think there's no point really because I bet all the girls do this just to get attention and the media on their tails. The girls don't do anything good for Atmos because if they did then we would probably not be in this war with the cyclonians and yes I know this type of pageant hasn't happened in a couple of years but I bet the last girl who won was just one who cared less about the Atmos and all the others who win smaller pageants than this one today don't even do a thing for the world so really, pageants are a big no for me," I informed him adding my own little thought at the end. I then went off to get myself a drink because the talk about pageants just suddenly made me bored and my mouth dry for some odd reason.

"Pipers right about what happens in pageants but this time the competitions in this pageant aren't all about the looks. Everything Piper said is going to be included and maybe more stuff but there's going to be more which aren't about looks," Starling announced

" That is correct. I hear that combat skills and maybe brains will be needed too," Dove added.

" So where's the pageant going to be held?" Aerrow asked

" Well I heard that the battle things would be held in Atmos Grand Stadium and the other stuff in Atmos Grand Hall," Starling answered.

" Hey do you know what the prize is?" Junko asked

" Hmm no sorry, no one announced what it is but that it's powerful. I think it's maybe an Infinity stone," Starling thought.

" Well if it's so powerful then why would they even give it out as a prize?" Junko asked again.

" Well because the head council who I heard is going to be one of the judges said that it should go to the winner to help make Atmosia a better place. Personally I think it's a horrible idea especially if the pageant's opened to all of Atmosia which include the cyclonians. I made a complaint about it and they said that they couldn't change the fact that cyclonians are allowed to join but they're going to make sure no cylonians are even going to make it past level one and they say that the prize is protected by the highest level of security that only the head council himself knows how to unlock it, but I think it's just too risky," Starling said.

" Yeah I agree it is too risky. If it is an Infinity stone then we have to make sure Cyclonis doesn't get her hands on it but how can we get the Infinity stone if it is the prize because I'm pretty sure the council won't just give it to us. Some of them still reckon we're still a bunch of kids," Aerrow said annoyed.

" Yeah they probably won't give it to you and not because they say you're a bunch of kids which they don't understand that you're not but don't worry about it because they won't even give it to me," Starling said annoyed too.

" So then how are we going to prevent Cyclonis from having a chance of taking it?" Harrier thought.

" Wait a minute… how would Cyclonis get it anyway? Because I am pretty sure she would not be caught dead in a bekeni in front of so many people, in fact… in front of anyone" Dove asked

" Easy, she would pay some beautiful girls and tell them to do her dirty work because if you guys haven't noticed but she does that in the battlefield too. She doesn't usually fight her battles herself but sends one or more of her commanders like the Dark Ace to do fight them," Finn said which was really surprising to everyone because what he just said was completely true.

" Wow Finn good… thinking," Dove said astonished while everyone just stared at Finn with big eyes.

" Hey I'm not just a pretty face," Finn grinned

" Then that's what we'll do. We'll send someone in there but they won't have a disguise or anything just that they'll say the reason for being there is to be crowned Ms Atmosia like all the other girls want to be. That way Cyclonis won't know that we're actually out there to stop her because remember we're not suppose to know this. So any volunteers?" Aerrow smiled.

" I'll be one," Dove volunteered

" So will I," Starling said stepping forward.

" Me too," Tailor jumped in.

" Great we have three volunteers and so-" Aerrow was cut off by Harrier.

" Well actually Aerrow sorry to bust your bubble but I think Cyclonis would have paid more girls and I know that she doesn't like sharing but just think about it, Cyclonis would pay more girls so she could have a better chance at winning the prize and if one of those girls won and gave it to Cyclonis then Cyclonis wouldn't really care what she lost then because after all you said the prize would make her unstoppable and then she could get anything with ease," Harrier said truthfully.

" Yeah guess you right. We would need around two more girls just to be on the safe side but who?" Aerrow thought.

" I could ask Suzi-Lu, after all she likes a good competition and wouldn't mind at all especially since it's against Cyclonis. Oh and also, she could show everyone what she can do," Starling suggested.

" Yes ok then. That means only one girl left but who?" Aerrow started to ponder.

" Yeah what kind of girl would be bothered to go into a competition and show off her body to the rest of the Atmos? Not me that's for sure," I said as I had just walked in listening to the question Aerrow just asked as I was just checking my nails. Everything went silent and for some reason I felt that they were staring at me. I looked up and I was right. The moment I said that last word everyone turned around and faced me with a thoughtful yet mischievous look on their faces.

" Why are you looking at me like thaaa…" I trailed off unable to finish my sentence. I knew why.

" Oh no. Nope no no no no. Not in a million years, not if I was dead, not if you paid me, not if you smashed up all my crystals… ok wait maybe or else I'd just get mad but anyway nope no no no no no don't even dare say it, don't even think about it and I'll just save you the time of asking me and my answer is NO! Nope nope nope nopety NOPE!" I said with walking backwards with my hands up in the air in defence

" Oh c'mon Piper please," Junko begged.

" Sorry guys I'd love to stay and chat but I just remembered I have… a… this… uhh… experiment! Yeah an experiment I got to do. Requires a lot of work so I can't be disturbed," I said about to run to my room but was stopped when Finn stopped me in the midst of my tracks. I sidestepped and went around him but Harrier was blocking the hallway. I decided to use a different door that was across the room but the time I got their Starling stopped me.

" Please Piper it's not that big a deal," Starling asked. I didn't even bother answering her and so I ran as fast as I could to the last opening. I thought I could make it but Tailor just had to block it so now there was no way out of the room. Except one more unguarded door, the door that lead to the balcony in front of the Condor. Fortunately for me everyone was at the other side of the room and I was the closest to the door so I sprinted to it but suddenly my luck faded all thanks to a certain sky knight.

" Stork! Mind worms are crawling everywhere and they're coming from the windows!" Aerrow just had to shout out making Stork freak.

" AHH! The Condors on lockdown until further inspection!" Stork then pressed a button on the controls and suddenly metal curtains covered all the windows and doors. Now there was completely no escape so all I did was just back away slowly from the door. I was walking backwards but stopped as I felt I hit someone. I turned around and saw it was Aerrow smirking at me.

" No!" I whined at Aerrow like a five-year-old child refusing to do chores. I then turned around and crossed my arms and pouted like a stubborn kid. Suddenly I felt Aerrow's hands on my shoulders and his face leaned in to try and look at mine. He would lean his face at one side then I would turn my head the other direction. He leaned on the other side but I just kept refusing to look at his face.

" Oh Piper," he sighed. He gave up trying to look at my face so he decided a different approach. He came close to my ear then whispered something to me. My eyes were closed because I wanted to avoid his gaze but when he whispered I started giggling like a little girl. I knew what he was trying to do so I stopped laughing and went back to my usual state.

" No Aerrow stop it," I refused to take more of what he was doing.

He then moved his head and whispered into the other ear making me giggle even harder. He then started laughing with me and I could just imagine how everyone else's facials as Aerrow whispered into my ear. It would have probably looked like he was nibbling on my ear lobe but in fact he was telling me the times when I made him do things he didn't want to do and usually they made me laugh and he knew it would so he would do it.

" Ok will you enter the pageant now," he did all that so he could soften me up so I could say yes.

" Aerrow, seriously stop it now," I had to keep strong but something broke me. Two words he whispered broke me.

" For me," he said. As soon as he said them my eyes opened and my hands dropped. Every time I got him to do something he didn't want to do, the two words I would end with were ' for me'. I don't know why but each time I said those words he suddenly agreed and this time even I couldn't say no so I just had to give in.

" Fine I'll do it," I said finally giving up then giving a dramatic sigh. How could I be so weak?

" Great!" Aerrow shouted out. Everyone knew why.

" Ok Piper now all we got to do is register at the council tomorrow then start preparing for the pageant," Starling smiled

" Great," I said unenthusiastically.

" I know right!" Tailor clapped her hands excitedly.

" Wait, what do you mean prepare? It's just about looks so who really cares and besides I'm a skyfu master already," I asked

" You got the fighting and brains part Piper but your looks… uhh…" Starling hesitated.

" What about my looks?" I asked getting a bit offended.

" Well uhh… not mean to offend you or anything but…" Starling couldn't finish her sentence.

" They're not so good," Finn blurted out making him receive shocked looks from everyone.

" Uh excuse you! You little… That's it I'm so not entering anymore!" I decided after Finn's comment.

" Piper," Aerrow said my name with a look that read '_for me'_ what made it worse was that he had his puppy dog eyes on.

" Oh fine I'll do it. Though how am I suppose to improve myself?"

" Well we have two weeks to prepare anyway and all we need to do is buy clothes and get make up!" Tailor smiled happily

" Make up!" my face suddenly dropped.

" Yes what's wrong with make up?"

" Uhh let me see… OH YES! That's right I don't wear make up!"

" Well there is a start for everything!" Dove winked

" Great," I was so not happy about this.

**Normal POV**

While the Storm Hawks and everyone else were talking about the pageant, they didn't realise someone in the dark was listening to everything they had just said. The stranger smiled cunningly then silently flew away.

( in Cyclonia)

" WHAT!" Cyclonis shouted furiously

" Yes Master. One of my crew members over heard the Storm Hawks speaking and now the girls Starling, Dove, Suzi-Lu and that Piper are entering the pageant to try and prevent you from having the prize," the source of the information said.

" Are you sure it's to stop me?" Cyclonis asked

" Unfortunately master." Cyclonis was furious

" How could they know?"

" Well master, as Aerrow was speaking he mentioned two male cyclonians who went to Terra Tropica were stupid enough to tell them."

" Oh really! Well Midnightet you see the two talons on your right? Bring them to me," Cyclonis commanded.

" Of course master, girls!" Two of the Midnight Beautys then went over and grabbed the two talons and brought them at Cyclonis's feet. The two talons were now on the ground bowing and quivering with fear.

" You two were the only talons who went to Terra Tropica. Now answer me truthfully, did you or did you not tell Aerrow of the Storm Hawks about my plan?" Cyclonis asked politely but it was very clear she wasn't going to stay like that for long and the talons at her feet weren't answering her. Bad idea.

" I asked you a question! Let me tell you something… if you don't answer me... you're going to wish you did!" Cyclonis shouted at them and it was even louder since it echoed.

" We told it to a young guy master," one of the talons admitted still in fear.

" Oh really now? What did he look like?"

" Well… he was around your age with red spiky hair and green eyes with fair skin," Cyclonis then scrunched up her face.

" You fools! That _is_ Aerrow!" Cyclonis spat.

" You're not going to hurt us now are you master?" the other talon checked which was another bad idea. Cyclonis then turned around and walked to her machine and the talons stood up slowly. She quickly turned around holding a crystal and firing a red blast at the talons pushing them against a wall and knocking them out.

" That should answer your question and teach all of you to not ever speak of my plans to anyone!" she shouted in the room to all the talons and it made it a lot scarier since the walls made her words echo.

"So master is the plan going to stay the same?" Midnightet asked.

" No. You are still going to be in the pageant bu-," Cycloins started

" Oh no master. I forgot to tell you that _I_ won't be in the pageant but _Pendent and her girls_ will," Midnightet corrected with a sinister smile. Cyclonis smiled at her plan.

" Very good. Oh and by the way tell _Pendent_ she's going to have an… _extra_," Midnightet didn't know what she meant so she asked.

" What did you mean master?"

" Dark Ace!" Cyclonis summoned and once again he came from the shadows and bowed to Cyclonis.

" Yes master," Dark Ace said was still bowing.

" Arise. I just wanted to let you know… the big guns are out," Cyclonis informed him and his eyes widened as he got up.

" Master! Are you sure?" Dark Ace asked.

" Unfortunately it had to come to this but yes. It has to be done if I want to win that prize," Cyclonis admitted. Midnightet still wasn't following.

" As you wish master," Dark Ace agreed.

" Good. Well Midnightet… inform Pendent… it's time to start preparing," Cyclonis gave an ominous smile.

* * *

Me: Ooooh Like this chapter folks? If you haven't noticed… CLIFFIE! Mwahaha sorry I just couldn't resist ^^. I hope this had less mistakes then the last one did.

Junko: What's Cyclonis's plan?

Me: Sorry Junko but that's hush hush right now.

Junko: Fine.

Me: Yeah well a way you can find out quicker is to… REVIEW! Well I'm not going to tell you in a reply but it's going to be in chapters. It's also going to be revealed near the end so the more reviews then the quicker the updates. It all fits!

Junko: Well you heard her readers! Review! Oh and one more thing… IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! So Merry Christmas!

Me: Yeah Merry Christmas! Well soon anyway and also don't forget to figure out the similar thing between the originals and my OCs! Well bye for now everyone!


	7. Chapter 6 The plan step one

Me: Hey guys. I know you just want to read the story so let's just get started! STORY AWAY!

Yeah you already know what I own and what I don't T_T.

* * *

Chapter 6- The plan step one

**Normal POV**

All the non-Storm Hawks slept in the Condor with the Storm Hawks so they could all be together. It was 6:00 am and Piper as usual was the first to wake up. She was still in her pyjamas, which were simply just a midnight blue, spaghetti strap top that shaped out her body, and she wore matching short shorts since it was a hot night.

Piper went out to the balcony for some fresh air and as she stood outside, she closed her eyes taking in the air. When she thought she had enough and it was time to get to some work she went back inside and to her surprise Aerrow had just walked in also still in his pyjamas, kind of. It was a hot night for him too because he wore grey and red baggy pants which you could tell were loose since they were pretty low at his waist and you could see the tops of his boxers. Aerrow also wasn't wearing a shirt and he was also sweating so his six-pack was shining. When he stood in front of the walkway, his right hand was in his red hair scratching it making it messier then it was to begin with and then he just yawned.

Piper just stood there taking in what she was seeing. Her fearless leader in baggy pants, no shirt, messy hair and yawning, she liked what she was seeing and she couldn't help but stare.

When Aerrow had closed his mouth, took his hand out of his hair and folded his arms, he leaned against the frame to the walkway and just stayed there. He thought he was alone but when he flicked his fringe out of his eyes he spotted Piper who was just sitting on the table smiling at him with a lifted eyebrow.

' _Gosh your so hot Aerrow,_' Piper thought.

' _Man Piper your so hot,_' Aerrow thought to himself.

" Good morning my Sky knight,"

" Good morning my navigator slash crystal mage slash first officer," Piper laughed making Aerrow smile. Aerrow then walked in front of Piper who was still sitting on the table.

" What woke you?" Piper asked

" Oh nothing. I just wasn't tired anymore and you?" Piper lifted her eyebrow.

" I always wake up this early so can I catch fresh air in peace before all you guys wake up," Piper smiled.

" Well you want to go outside then? I don't exactly get up to catch the fresh air in the morning," Aerrow pondered.

" I've already went outside but considering you haven't breathed it in yet then lets go. Personally I reckon it's better then air in the afternoon," Piper got off the table then walked out with Aerrow following her. They walked to the end of the balcony and just leaned on the railing.

" Close your eyes," Piper told Aerrow which he didn't understand why.

" Why?"

" It's just better that way," Piper answered, so Aerrow did what he was told. He closed his eyes and just breathed in the air. It was like a sensation running through his body. It felt like flying on his skimmer but just more stable, especially since the air was not really cold but just refreshing and he felt like he had so much more energy. Soon enough, a smile appeared on his face and he lifted his head high letting the wind pass by. It was definitely different from the afternoon wind because it just felt like, new wind.

" Wow," Aerrow could only let out as he opened his eyes.

" Yep, like it?" Piper opened her eyes too.

" A lot! I feel like I have so much energy. Hey that's why you are so energetic and can do so much things from your experiments to dealing with the guys and I," Aerrow smiled.

" Correct. You found out my secret!" Piper laughed making Aerrow laugh too.

" Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone," Aerrow winked.

" Thanks but I'm pretty sure no one else would be bothered waking up 6 in the morning just to breathe in air," Piper laughed making Aerrow smirk.

" Yes your probably right"

" Yes and that's why I wake up so early because I know I won't be interrupted by you guys. It's just, how come you've never tried this out before?"

" Well about now I would be training with myself,"

" So why aren't you training then?"

" Because I'm here with you in the fresh air," Aerrow answered making Piper smile.

" Well thanks then," Piper looked at Aerrow who looked back.

" Anytime," was all he could say as they just looked into each other's eyes but once again there moment was wrecked by the same person who wrecked the other one when they were on the beach at Terra Tropica.

"Piper! Where's my breakfast!? I _need_ my breakfast!" Finn opened the door to the balcony but closed it when Piper started running after him leaving Aerrow who decided to just walk in with a smirk.

When Piper got in, Stork, Finn, Junko, Raddar and all of the Rex Guardians minus Tailor were in the bridge.

" Finn you're already 14! Make your own breakfast," Piper said irritably with a hand on her hip.

" No you do it!" Finn crossed his arms.

" Why me? You're the one who wants breakfast!"

" Do you want me to touch your kitchen?"

" No but that's because you purposely mess it up!"

" Yeah because _you're_ suppose to make the food! So… make the food already woman!" Piper was really angry now.

" Why you little, blonde-" Piper was cut off by Aerrow's hand on her shoulder.

" Let it go Piper," Aerrow said to her making her sigh.

" Fine, but do I still have to make his breakfast?" Piper asked hoping her answer would be no but her answer wasn't anything. Instead she got a sorry-Piper-but-unfortunately-you-do-unless-you-want-Finn-to-mess-up-your-kitchen look, which brought her another sigh.

" Fine I'll cook bacon and eggs for all of us," with that Piper left for the kitchen dragging her body along with her.

After she cooked enough food for everyone on the Condor, she brought a huge plate out which was full of bacon, eggs and toast. She then brought out another tray with fruit and drinks.

" Well here goes our long term supply of food for breakfast," Piper announced.

" Oh don't worry about it Piper. When we get to Terra Atmosia, my team and I will buy you your supplies," Harrier offered generously.

" Really? Thanks so now lets eat," Piper thanked Harrier before letting everyone dig in.

" Has anyone seen the rest of the girls?" Harrier asked.

" Come to think about it… nope," Aerrow answered.

" Oh I saw them writing some stuff in the spare room," Finn told everyone.

" Good morning guys," Tailor walked in with Starling and Dove behind her who were carrying a big whiteboard.

" Good morning girls. We're having breakfast Piper cooked. Care to join us?" Harrier asked pointing at the food.

" Sure! I'm starving," Starling said happily as her stomach grumbled on cue.

" What's on the whiteboard?" Aerrow asked

" A plan," Dove simply said.

" A plan? A plan for what? A plan for who? Are we going on a recon mission?" Junko asked curiously.

" You could say it's for recon but it's more of an undercover mission. The plan is for Tailor, Dove, Piper, Suzi-Lu and I," Starling informed everyone.

" Me? Why me?" Piper asked curiously. Starling then showed the plan to everyone.

" It's preparations for the pageant. It's called ' OPP',"

" Over Protective Parents?" Finn asked.

" No, it's-,"

" Oval Pink Panthers?" Junko wandered.

" No, it's-,"

" Oxygen Power Pack?" Stork butted in.

" No! It stands for Operation Preparation for the Pageant," Starling answered them.

" Shouldn't it be OPFTP then?" Junko was confused.

" No that's too long and 'for' and 'the' aren't really that important to be part of the abbreviation."

" Whoa, that's confusing," Junko said.

" Tell me about it. Plus the name doesn't have Finn in it," Finn complained and the girls just rolled their eyes.

" Anyways, the plan… well plans out everything we need to do before the pageant starts. We do everything in order and once we're finished we tick it off and do the next thing," Starling told everyone.

" I know how plans work Starling, I make the plans but why do we need a plan for this? It's just a pageant," Piper thinking it was pretty pointless.

" Well because you out of all people should know that for every mission, there must _always_ be a plan. Besides, even if it is just a pageant, it has a prize that we need so Cyclonis won't get her hands on it and we needed to be organised or else we wouldn't know what to do first and before we know it, the pageant would've already started," Starling informed Piper.

" Yes alright it makes sense. So, what first? Wait a minute, why is there so much stuff to do with the looking good part?" Piper asked looking at the list.

" Oh it's because we have to work on everybody's looks and being in the air and fighting doesn't really give us that pageant-y look," Starling said.

" I reckon we look fine," Piper said.

" Well yes for us since we fight in the sky and travel like everywhere but not for a Ms Atmosia Pageant. Seriously just look at us, Dove's wearing pots and pans and anything from a kitchen, I look seriously dirty and pretty messy and yes I personally like my look but still. Piper your uniform has patches everywhere, I bet Suzi-Lu's isn't that appealing either and even Tailor's isn't right. So we have to fix ourselves up appropriately," Starling pointed out.

"Fine. So what's first then?" Piper gave up.

" We decided we should do looks last so we won't ruin ourselves while doing everything else. First up is fighting skill so basically we're just training," Tailor announced.

" Yes, I'm cool with that. So what about Suzi-Lu?" Piper wondered.

" She's fixing herself up and she said she'll meet us when it's time for the pageant," Starling said.

" Oh ok then. So let's start training," Piper said excitedly.

" Sure but before that I just want to say that first we'll just be warming up then when we're done we'll verse each other,"

" Hey Starling can I come train with you too?" Aerrow asked.

" You? Why?"

" Well because it would make you guys train harder and I haven't done my own training today plus I want to do it with a partner," Aerrow answered. Starling thought it over.

" Hey I'll join too, unless your scared you girls are going to get hurt," Harrier smiled. Starling then stopped thinking it over and knew what her answer was.

" Scared? Us? Please don't make me laugh. You're on," Starling grinned.

" Good, but where?" Harrier asked.

" I know, Stork land us on the closes terra you can see," Aerrow ordered and that's what Stork did. Piper and Aerrow then went to their rooms to get changed

-x-

It was 4pm and Stork had finally landed on a deserted terra that had trees, a lake and the perfect space to train. Everyone who was going to train went just outside the Condor and the ones who weren't stayed in the hangar bay to watch.

The girls, Aerrow and Harrier started just doing moves and fighting positions until they felt they were all warmed up to battle each other. They all paired up and battled. When some one lost, they would switch partners until everyone had a turn fighting each other. All the pairs fought except one that was saved for last, Aerrow and Piper.

" You ready to get beaten Piper?" Aerrow smiled slyly as he changed to his battle position

" You ready to be humiliated?" Piper smirked as she stood in hers.

" You guys ready, set, go!" Starling shouted and as soon go was heard, off went Piper and Aerrow. No weapons were used so they had to fight in a hand-to-hand combat. They kicked, punched and everything. Aerrow was thought to be stronger then Piper and even though he was, Piper still wouldn't give up and showed to be a strong competitor against her sky knight.

-x-

Piper and Aerrow had started when it was 5:00 and now an hour had passed and they were still at each other. The sun was still in the sky but not completely and the two had gotten really dirty now from falling but none of them gave up.

" This is going on forever just give it up now Aerrow!" Starling shouted.

" Actually, Piper you give it up!" Harrier shouted.

" Hey why should she be the one to give up?" Starling asked.

" Why should Aerrow?" Harrier shot back. Starling and Harrier paused but not for long.

" Go Aerrow!" Harrier cheered.

" Thanks Harrier!" Aerrow shouted back.

" Kick his butt Piper!" Starling encouraged.

" Gladly!" Piper shouted back too.

Piper and Aerrow then kicked at each other the same time making them collide and sliding on the ground to the opposite direction. They laid were they were for a few seconds but they both jumped up synchronized and started circling each other while panting.

" Ngaaw poor Aerrow's… tired now," Piper teased while panting

" You too… Piper," Aerrow said back while also panting.

" Yeah true… but you fight… the Dark Ace… you should still… have… way more energy," Piper smirked.

" Yeah but… he would've already retreated by now and plus… I'm fighting you," Aerrow winked.

" Oh and uhh… what's that last bit suppose to mean?" Piper asked while they were still circling each other. No reply came to Pipers answer except for a wink from Aerrow making Piper's jaw drop. " Oh so is that how it is now?" She said as she put a hand on her hip and stood firmly.

Aerrow then stopped too and stood there looking proud and smirking at her. Piper had enough then jumped into the air and her foot out aiming it at Aerrow which he quickly shielded himself with his arms crossed in front of his face but that wasn't enough to stop Piper so they both fell on the ground. They got up again and they both attacked each other. They were using so much of the energy they had left to bring the other down that this was definitely not a quiet match from all there grunting and puffing and their little comments in between to psyche the other.

Aerrow and Piper were so focused that they didn't realise they were fighting on the rail towards the Condor and soon enough they were in the hangar bay still fighting and the guys who were watching from that area had to move outside to avoid getting hit by the two. The ones who were outside decided to run with the other guys who had just got out from the hangar bay. Aerrow and Piper were going hard at it and it looked like they could go on forever.

Piper had just kicked Aerrow in the chest making him step back but he quickly found his balance and didn't fall. He held his chest and then let go while he looked up at Piper before smirking. Piper stood with a questionable expression on her face.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper asked

" Oh no reason," Aerrow answered before going at Piper again hard and making her step back until her back was close enough to the wall.

Piper had just been defending herself and as she was going to punch Aerrow in the gut, Aerrow grabbed both her hands and pushed Piper against the wall pinning her with both her hands above her head.

They were really tired from all their fighting so they were breathing heavily and also Aerrow was very close to Pipers face and his body was pressing against hers so she wouldn't escape but secretly, Aerrow didn't just press his body against hers just for that reason. Piper was wriggling to try and break free from Aerrow but really she didn't want to and she only did what she was doing to try and get Aerrow closer so he could think he was stopping her from getting away, and fortunately for her that's what Aerrow did. He pushed his body more on Piper's so she couldn't get free and that made Piper gasp.

The two just stared at each other and even though they realised how close they were, neither of them moved until Piper wriggled one more time but then again Aerrow had just pressed closer to her, which really, she liked. Piper smirked at Aerrow.

" So sky knight, this was your plan all along?"

" Exactly right," Aerrow winked making Piper smile with her lips pressed together while she shook her head.

" Well well well, I must say, for a guy who doesn't stick to my plans, this was a good one," Piper complimented leaving her mouth open while she said the last word and to Aerrow this was pretty seductive. Both of them forgot that their friends were still watching them.

" Well what can I say, I learn from the best," Aerrow winked.

' _Man you're hot Aerrow_,' Piper just had to think and really how could she not since her sky knight was pressing his body to hers every time he spoke and his mouth was close enough to be taken by hers.

" You know Aerrow, you wink a lot," Piper smiled slyly.

" Oh well it just became a habit of mine," he winked again while matching a sly smile to hers.

" Oh, and since when? Wink wink," Piper teased.

" Since now. Wink," Aerrow answered. Piper smiled at the tone of his voice then shifted her eyes to where the rest were standing watching them and she could just see the mischievous smiles on their faces and knew the girls were going to have a big talk about Aerrow so unfortunately she had to end it.

" Uh you know what Aerrow?" Piper asked smirking.

" What?" Aerrow smirked back.

" You can get off me now," Piper grinned. Aerrow's eyebrows lifted but settled as he chuckled.

" Of course," Aerrow smirked before stepping away from Piper.

Aerrow started dusting himself off and Piper saw this so she went and took her chance. She leaped onto Aerrow pinning him to the ground. His eyes were now big from the surprise.

" Pinned you! Ngaaw poor Aerrow, you should already know by now to never let your guard down," Piper laughed.

" Yeah you're right. Want to get it up now?" Aerrow smiled but Piper knew he was hiding something.

" How about… no."

" Oh, well in that case...pinned you!" Since Aerrow was stronger then Piper, he had no problem flipping her over and pinning her to the ground instead.

" Hey not fair!" Piper complained

" Is too!" Aerrow said back

" You're a lot stronger then me!"

" Well that's not my fault!"

" So is your fault! Oh never mind then. Just to let you know, you might be way stronger but I'm way smarter!" and with that Piper twisted her arms around Aerrow's so that his body couldn't balance and fell on her. She wrapped one of her legs with Aerrow's then pushed him off of her then pinned Aerrow instead. Aerrow luckily knew what she was doing so they fought about who was going to pin who, but their balance just through each other off so they ended up rolling down the ramp and back onto the ground outside.

When the two had come to a stop, they were just lying on the ground with their eyes closed.

" Aerrow!"

" Piper!" Their friends shouted out as they ran towards the two thought-to-be-unconscious figures but before they could get to them, Aerrow and Piper had shot opened their eyes and jumped up in their fighting position ready to battle each other, again.

" Give it up Piper."

" Why don't you give it up."

" Then let's end it here, agreed?" Aerrow said dealing.

" Agreed," Pipier accepted. They then both launched at each other with everything they had, their fists we're aimed at each other but by the time their fists had touched, they both just dropped. Everyone was surprised and they all started running to help the two up.

" Ok dude, what just happened there. You guys were on a role, literally! Then you just stopped," Finn explained.

" I know right. I mean you guys were going so good for like the first hour, then you went up back to the Condor which I couldn't believe, then you had like this totally hot moment between the two of you which I might add I'm so going to talk to you about Piper, then you try pinning each other, followed by rolling down to the ground again, being unconscious for like 5 seconds, getting back up, striking at each other at the same time then you guys just seemed to drop! What the heck in all of Atmosia was that?" Tailor asked unbelievably.

" Guys… what can I say?... Were tired!" Piper said puffing.

" Obviously yeah… did you… see how… hard at it… we were? See… I'm now even puffing… hard," Aerrow tried letting out between breaths.

" Yeah alright then. Let's go back outside, I can't believe it's nearly dark out so that means we've been training for the whole day! We can definitely cross that off the list," Starling smiled.

Aerrow was the first to get up completely before dusting himself off again and then lending a hand to Piper who grabbed it then got up while she dusted herself off. All of them walked back into the Condor and onto the bridge we're Piper and Aerrow just fell onto the couch.

" What's wrong with them? Maybe there bodies are infested with Dropdown sickness!" Stork said while his eye twitched. " This could only lead to one thing… doom!"

" Yeah…no," Finn answered.

" They're just tired from battling each other all afternoon," Junko said.

" That could be a reason… but believe me, Dropdown sickness… it's doom I tell you! Doom!" Stork said with his hands lifted in the air.

" Sure Stork… anyway, what's for dinner Piper?" Finn asked more concerned about his stomach.

" Ok I swear Finn I'm too tired to cook right now. I just want to sit here for a bit," Piper said lazily.

" What! But Piper the Finnster needs his fuel and his fuel is food!" Finn whined making everyone besides Junko rolled their eyes.

" Oh Finn leave her alone she's tired ok? Piper I'll cook dinner tonight," Starling offered.

" So will I!" Dove said out loud.

" Me too!" Tailor smiled.

" Thanks guys, sorry I'm just too tired right now," Piper admitted.

" Oh don't worry about it after all you already do so much work anyway," Starling smiled.

" Well if you think so then," Piper said thankfully as she just stayed in her position. Starling and the rest of the girls went to the kitchen to make dinner.

-x-

After everyone had eaten dinner, Aerrow and Piper could sit up now since they weren't as tired but like everyone else, they were sleepy.

" Well goodnight you guys, I think it's time for me to go to bed," Piper yawned.

" Yeah same here," Aerrow agreed and so did everyone else after they all said their goodnights.

" Hey Piper?" Starling called out.

" Yes Starling?" Piper turned around.

" Make sure you get a good rest for tomorrows plans," Starling smiled.

" What are you talking about Starling? She would ace tomorrows plans in her sleep," Dove commented.

" True, anyway just make sure us girls have a good rest and feel refreshed tomorrow," Starling said.

" What's tomorrow?" Piper asked.

" You'll see. Well goodnight," Starling yawned before going to bed followed by Tailor who were sharing a spare room while Dove shared with Piper. Piper looked at Dove to see if she could get it out of her.

" No Piper," Dove said firmly knowing what Piper was going to ask.

* * *

Me: Hmm so what do you think are the plans Starling, Dove and Tailor have install for Piper?

Piper: Can't you just tell me?

Me: Uhhh… nope. It would ruin what they're going to do with you next. You'll just have to wait and see and you know what's a great way to speed time up? If I get more reviews! Yep reviews are my inspiration from all the readers so I can continue because if I get no reviews then I'll feel no one's interested.

Piper: You heard the girl! Reviews! Or else I'll blast you with my oblivion crystal!

Me: Piper oblivion crystals don't work on friends, you told me that yourself.

Piper: I know. But who said they were my friends? * smirks*

Me: Piper!

Piper: I'm joking! Anyone who reads Sapphs stories and reviews without any flaming is a friend of mine.

Me: Good. I've bean meaning to ask you this but how did you know oblivion crystals don't work on friends? You didn't…

Piper: * Looking around*

Me: You did! You tried it on one of your friends didn't you! Finn I'm guessing.

Piper: * runs*

Me: [Sigh] Oh well. Anyways Christmas is coming so Merry Christmas! And also make sure to keep guessing the similarity between the originals and my OCs. I haven't got any guesses so far. If you guess but don't get it right, the closes guess will get the prize even if it is for more then one person. If you do get it right then you automatically get it. If I can't tell who's closer you'd still get it and if there's one who got it correct and others that didn't, the ones who did guess would still get a bit of the prize so it's basically a win win situation. Just please guess. If you want a clue then I'll post it on my next chapter but that's only if someone asks and I'm telling you the clue will pretty much give away. Well anyways, who knows how many days there are in a week? Anyone? [Sigh] 7! Chapter seven's up soon so keep a look out for this number. Bye guys! Oh I just want to let you know that I'm not sure if I'm going to be posting a lot after Christmas because of all the parties and things but I assure you I'll try my best! Well Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter 7 The plan step two

Me: Merry Christmas!

Piper: Merry Christmas guys!

Aerrow: Merry Christmas yeah!

Finn: Merry Christmas dudes!

Junko: Merry Christmas everyone!

Raddar: * Squawks happily* (Merry Christmas!)

Stork: Oh make sure it's merry. Doom is always around the corner. Always! Maybe you might open a bomb for a present, or you might drink expired milk! Or even-

Everyone: Stork!

Stork: I'm just saying. It could happen you know [eye twitches]

Me: Uhh okay then? Anyways here in Australia tomorrows Christmas! Yay! And best of all I can spend it with the Storm Hawks! Well, we better get started on the story then so STORY AWAY!

Yeah you know what goes here.

* * *

Chapter 7- The plan step 2

**Piper's POV**

Squadron log:

_Yesterday I found out Starling and the rest of the girls made a plan that we need to get through before the pageant starts. _

_The first thing we had to do on the list was practice our combat skills so it was just basically the usual training session. Though yesterday's training was nowhere near usual, especially when Aerrow and I had a go at each other. _

_We were so into it and even though we both tired out, we still didn't give up. I think I've proven my point that I'm a fair opponent and I'm proud at myself for lasting so long against my sky knight, considering he's way stronger then me physically and that also proves that the mind is strong too. _

_When he had me pinned to the wall and he was pressing his body against me to hold me down, I have to say I liked it a bit. Though how could I not? Aerrow's strong, handsome, tall and all that stuff and he was leaning his body on me. Seriously, how often can a girl get a guy to lean on her and yet do it for a reasonable excuse? From what I know, not very and I am just so glad I have this dark skin to cover up my blushes but I'm pretty sure he's already seen me blush on the day when he had just stepped onto the bridge shirtless._

_Well, I'm probably done writing for now and I'll update later on what I'm doing today. Starling said that all the girls should get a goodnights rest and thankfully, that's just what I've had. I'm just scared of what's planned for today. Is it shopping for clothes, modelling on a pretend catwalk in front of the guy, make-up! Oh please let it not be make-up! Oh well time to go outside and catch some fresh, morning air before I get put to my doom. Oh great, I sound like Stork now. I really need to get some air now so over and out._

_Piper._

I closed my squadron log and went outside to the balcony to catch some fresh air, before I had to face my up coming challenge.

I opened the door to the balcony and usually no one was there, not this time. I got kind of freaked out and was about to attack but stopped as I realized who the shirtless person was.

" You don't have to attack. It's okay Piper you can join me," The voice of the person said. I was amazed at how he knew I was there but I just smiled that he knew it was me.

" So Aerrow, when did you start waking up at 6 am to catch some air?"

" Ever since a girl took my here and told me she wakes up every morning at 6 am so she can just stay and breathe in the morning air," Aerrow answered with a smile.

" Oh did she now? You make it sound like she showed you ages ago," I smirked to see his reply.

" Yes you can say it's been a while. Give or take 24 hours," Aerrow joked making my giggle.

" Wow Aerrow how time fly's so quickly when you're enjoying yourself,"

" Yes I'm just glad that a girl showed me this," I then raised an eyebrow at him.

" You keep referring her to as 'a' girls. She isn't important?"

" Ehh," that was all that came out of his mouth, which got me offended.

" Aerrow!" I said smacking him on the shoulder then turning my back to him with my arms crossed. All I could here was him chuckling at my reaction.

" Alright I'm sorry Piper."

Nothing came from me.

" Piper?"

Still nothing.

" Piper,"

Nope.

" Alright she's a friend,"

I didn't completely turn around but I twisted my head a bit.

" Oh really now?"

" No," What was wrong with the guy? Did he really forget _I _was the one who told him? Maybe he didn't and that I wasn't a friend to him at all, so again I twisted back to my former position.

" Piper?"

Again no answer.

" Piper oh Piper," he said trying to get to look at my face and jumping in front of me but I quickly turned the other way. Right about now I would be giggling but luckily I'm a pretty good actress.

" Oh is that how it is now? Fine be that way," he said walking away from me.

I thought he was going to keep walking and let me stand there by myself and now I was feeling offended, but I knew he couldn't stand me not talking to him.

" Oh c'mon Piper look I'm sorry. You know why she's not my friend? It's because she's my _best_ friend… or _was_ my best friends. That's if she can forgive me and I would love it if she did. So?"

Aerrow stood behind me and he didn't know I was blushing. After I felt my blush go away, I smiled and slowly twisted my head around.

" Only if you can stop referring to her as _her_,"

" Alright, you," I then completely turned around to look up at his face.

" Wait, I just want to check. Who's your best friend?" I asked with my hand to my ear.

" You Piper," I smiled.

" Forgiven! Just don't do it again," I shone a smile at him.

" Don't worry, if that's the reaction I'm going to receive, then I'm not doing that again any time soon, and also remember Piper that you're are and always going to be my best, best, best-est friend in all of Atmos and beyond," Aerrow said while putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him while he pointed out as he said ' Atmos and beyond'. I just laughed with him and put my arm on his back. We just stayed in that position just staring at the view.

" So Aerrow, have you breathed in the morning air yet?"

" Ever since I came out here I've been breathing it in but I was waiting for you so I could really take it in," I smiled

" Well I'm here so let's breathe in some air!" We laughed knowing that I wasn't making any sense.

We stopped laughing and still stayed in our position.

" Close your eyes Piper,"

" Huh? Hey I'm the one who told-," I was cut fro Aerrow starting.

" Just do it Piper, it's better that way," Aerrow already had his eyes closed and smiling.

" Oh really now? Fine," I stuck my tongue at him but it didn't really matter considering his eyes were already closed.

I closed my eyes and as usual, I felt the refreshing breeze touch my skin. Half of me was being refreshed, but my other half was still warm. I wanted to open my eyes to see why, but I remembered Aerrow had pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were touching and that his body warmth kept my other half warm. Usually I liked my whole body to be touched by the wind but I just couldn't pass this moment, and I still felt I was getting the same amount of energy as I would without him. It was a mixture of warm and ice inside me, and together they were making a huge feeling grow. I could just stay here forever like this but unfortunately, good things end and this one was ended by the same blonde guy who ended my other moment yesterday for the same hopeless reason.

" Piper! Where's my break fast!?" Finn was standing at the door shouting at us, making Aerrow and I shoot open our eyes and turn around to face him.

" Finn can you leave me alone for like just one morning at least?"

" Why what's the point? All you do every morning is breathe in air in your pyjamas, which I might add you can do inside. The only difference today is that you're with Aerrow whose arm's around you and shirtless…" Suddenly his demanding face turned from plane to a sly grin.

" Why are you smiling like that?"

" Hey guys! Aerrow and Piper made out in one of their rooms and are continuing it on the balcony!" Finn shouted running inside the Condor. Aerrow and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

" Finn!" Aerrow and I called out running inside.

" Finn your going to-" Aerrow started but was cut off by Stork.

" AHHH!" Stork shrieked as he covered his eyes with his hands

" Stork what's wrong?" Aerrow asked worriedly and watched as Stork removed his hands over his face.

" Oh nothing, I just expected you two to not have an clothes on but I guess you do," Stork said relieved. The Rex Guardians, Junko, Raddar and Finn started laughing which brought a glum face on Aerrow and I.

" You are so going to-" I started but someone dragged my to sit on a chair, it was Tailor. " What are you doing?"

" This is the second thing we have to cross off our list," Tailor plainly said.

" Okay but what is it exactly?"

" Well, you know how the host is going to ask you and us questions? This is like a test run so Harrier here is going to be the host and one by one he's going to ask you, Dove, Starling and I just random questions we think is going to be asked in the actual pageant. We have to truthfully answer too," She informed me.

" Questions? Oh this is going to be a breeze,"

" Speaking about breezes and you with Aerrow outside-" Finn started.

" Shut up Finn!" I yelled at him about to get up but was held down by my shoulders.

" You can go kill him later Piper, but for now we have to do this," Starling said to me.

" Fine,"

" Okay, so who wants to be first?"

" If it means me killing Finn sooner then I'll go first and besides, they're just a bunch of questions," I said confidently thinking the questions were about Atmos and crystals and things like that.

" Okay Piper, you have to answer truthfully to every question. Agreed?" Harrier sat in front of me asked.

" Why truthfully?"

" Piper you're not the one who's suppose to be asking the questions. Just agree to it," Starling followed me up.

" Fine, agree," I said with a sigh. I really didn't know why truthfully after all, it was just a bunch of questions you can find in books and I've read like nearly every book possible.

" Okay, first question. So Piper, what's your occupation?"

" Why do you want to know- oh never mind. I'm a crystal mage, stealth agent, navigator and first officer,"

" How many places have you been in Atmos?"

" Oh way too many to count right now,"

" How many crystals do you own?"

" Again, just way to many. I have a gigantic crystal collection in my lab and I'm hoping that I'm able to collect as much crystals as I can and even one of every crystal in all of Atmos," This wasn't as bad as I thought.

" See Starling, I told you she'd do fine," I heard Tailor comment.

" What would be your perfect date?" It wasn't as bad until Harrier asked that question.

" Excuse me! Guys!" I turned to the girls with a distressed face.

" Look Piper, it's a big possibility they're going to ask you that and you're not aloud to freak out when they do," Starling told me.

" How can I possibly not freak out? Why is it even so significant to know what my 'perfect date' would be? And why are these questions so personal? Shouldn't it be about scientific subjects? " I started protesting in a very irritated tone.

" Look Piper, even though you might not like the questions, they're still going to ask you. They might even ask you more personal questions then we're asking but you have to make sure to not react in the wrong way. They're going to be crystal questions too but considering you already know about that, what's the point of asking?" Starling answered and I just dramatically sighed.

" Fine whatever, but can't we just do this like later on? It's not even that important!" Starling and the girls all looked at each other.

" Fine but just five more questions, for now. You also have to answer each one without hesitation," Starling said dealing with me.

" Alright fine, bring on the questions but then I get to go free."

" Okay, another question. How old were you when you had your period?"

" What!" I looked at the girls who were just crossing their arms and all the guys were trying their best not to laugh. " Fine, I was 10 almost 11."

Everyone then started laughing at me so I just sat there embarrassed.

" Okay guys, enough. Just let Piper answer… and try your hardest to not laugh," Starling defended me but she was still giggling.

" Alright, next question. What's the last thing you do before you go to bed?

" There's a lot of things I usually do though it's usually completing an experiment or writing in my squadron log."

" Yeah, about Aerrow," Finn added making everyone quietly laugh except Aerrow who just looked down and me who just stared at Finn.

" Next question, out of your team, who was the first person you met?"

" I've known Aerrow and Finn the longest because we literally grew up together, but I think I got to know Aerrow way more in the start and built a friendship with him before Finn."

" And we all know that friendships build as crushes right?" Finn commented again making everyone laugh besides Aerrow who just scratched the back of his neck while I rubbed my arm and tried to keep my cool.

" Well, if you could change the squadron you were in, would you? Why or why not?"

" Actually, no I wouldn't change the squadron because I feel like I already fit in with the rest of the guys and the same way I need them, they too need me. Besides, they're my family,"

" We're family alright. Junko and I are brothers, Stork is our paranoid uncle, Raddar's our… not pet and Aerrow and Piper is our daddy and mommy," Finn once again added, and once again everyone tried they're best not to laugh except Aerrow and I who were starring daggers at Finn.

' _Just one more question Piper, it's probably not going to be that bad anyway. Just need to get passed one more question and then you're free to kill Finn,_' I kept thinking to myself.

" Okay Piper this is the last question, for now anyway. Who's your favourite sky knight?"

" Oh that's easy since everyone already knows. It's Aerrow obviously," I said with confidence.

" _Obviously_," Finn winked at me and now everyone couldn't keep it in any longer and exploded laughing, and again besides Aerrow and I.

" Well Starling, that's the fifth question for now so I'm free to do what I please. Oh Finn, I just wanted to say… you better start running because I'm going to kill you!"

Finn then stopped laughing and started running with me hot on his trail. Finn started screaming like a little girl but I couldn't stop to laugh because I needed my hands to be holding his throat hard.

I was just running after Finn and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I had nearly got him but as soon as my fingertips touched his uniform, a door had separated us both. Finn had ran to his room and locked the door so I couldn't get him.

" You can go now Piper because I'm not coming out!" Finn shouted behind the door.

" I'm going to kill you Finn either way, so you better just get it over and done with!"

" I know, but I want to live at least a little longer!"

" You're going to lose air in there Finn!"

" Well I rather die from having no oxygen then by your hand! And besides, I have a window for air!"

" No matter how long you stay in their Finn, I'm not leaving until I get to twist your neck!"

" I know and because of that I'm not going to leave my room any time soon!"

I decided to then just sit in front of his door waiting for him to come out.

-x-

An hour had passed and I was still sitting in front of Finn's door waiting for him to come out. No sound had come from his room, until he started playing his electric guitar. Even through he was in his room, the noise that came from his guitar still sounded as bad as usual.

" Finn shut up that noise!"

" You're _still_ out there!?"

" Of course Finn! I told you I'm not leaving until I kill you!"

" Suit yourself but just to let you know, I'm going to be playing my rock, which you hate!"

" So be it Finn!"

I then sat still in front of his door bearing his what he called, rock music. I would've left the minute he started but considering I need to kill him first, I didn't leave.

-x-

Another hour and a half had passed ever since he finished playing his, music. So really, I had been sitting there for three whole hours. An hour of silence, 30 minutes of noise and then an hour and 30 minutes of silent's again.

No sound had come out of his room ever since he finished playing guitar so I assumed he fell asleep. I realized I could've did something more with the three hours I had just wasted waiting for Finn, and considered to now just go and not waste any more time.

" Fine Finn I'm going, but you can't stay there forever!"

I got up and started walking to my room before I bumped into Aerrow.

" So decided to give up on killing Finn?"

" No way! Just on waiting for him and I know he'll come out sooner or later because the guy has to eat to fill his freakishly, annoying appetite,"

" Smart move,"

" Well yes, well see you later," I then entered my room and started working on my crystals.

It was getting late and I was feeling pretty tired. I was about to go to sleep, but I heard a knock on my door.

" Come in" the door had slid open and there was a guy standing there, it was Aerrow.

" Hey Piper, can you come to my room? I want to ask you something privately,"

" I was going to have some rest but sure okay then,"

He and I started walking to his room where we sat down on his bed.

" I just wanted to ask you, it's not that dramatic but still. We're you feeling a bit weird when Finn was commenting after you answered before?"

"Of course! That's why I want to kill him. He has this thought that you and I are a… thing, if you know what I mean," I then yawned.

" Okay so it wasn't just me. Well it's not because it's like a bad thing or anything but because well… you and I… we're…"

" Don't * yawn* worry Aerrow * yawn* I know what you * yawn* mean," I said yawning in between.

" Cool. * Yawn* Piper now you've got me * yawn* yawning too. Now I just feel * yawn* sleepy," Aerrow said yawning as well.

" Oh sorry Aerrow * yawn*. I'm just really tired and * yawn* they say that * yawn* yawns are contagious * yawn*," I said as my eyes were feeling sleepy and closing slowly as I started shifting to a comfortable position on Aerrow's bed.

" Let's just go to sleep * yawn* then," he decided.

Aerrow then laid next to my body and found his own comfortable position and in no time at all, we were fast asleep next to each other.

**Starling's POV**

" Starling! It's taken all day for me to convince them but they finally agreed!" Tailor came in to the bridge shouting.

" That's great! You know, I realized we forgot to register! I'll tell Aerrow so we can set a course for Terra Atmosia, get registered and know what things we have to buy,"

" Yes! We finally get to buy things!"

" Tailor come down, speaking of which, has anyone seen Aerrow, Piper and Finn lately?" Finn then on cue came walking into the room.

" I've been hiding in my room all day from Piper. The only reason I'm out is to get some food,"

" Uhh okay then. So where are the other two? It's already night and I haven't seen them ever since the questions" I asked getting slightly worried.

" Guy's you have to come and take a look at this, but be very quiet," Junko called us whispering.

" Why?"

'Just come here and shhh,"

Stork, the Rex Guardians, Dove, Finn, Raddar and I all went to see what Junko was making a big deal of. He told us to be quiet before pointing into Aerrow's room.

" So what? It's Aerrow's room with, ohh…" Finn trailed.

" Why what's, ohhh…" I trailed off too at the sight I saw.

Aerrow and Piper were sleeping on the same bed, next to each other, in Aerrow's room. I just couldn't help but smile. It was such a cute sight, until I heard a click.

" This is so blackmail material for the both of them," Finn smiled sneakily as he took a picture.

" I don't know about you guys, but I recommend we leave them alone until the morning," I suggested.

" Let's! After all, Piper already seems to be getting her beauty sleep," Tailor joked and we all laughed as quietly as possible.

" Stork, how long will it take to get to Terra Atmosia?"

" From where we are now, around 7 hours,"

" Alright, let's get started then. Set a course to Terra Atmosia," and with that, Stork went to his post and off we were.

" Tomorrow's going to be so much fun," Dove commented with a smirk.

" Yes… it… is."

* * *

Me: In Australia, today's Christmas!

Everyone: YAYYY! * Everyone besides me runs to get presents*

Me: Well looks like they're excited. Anyway about the story, I know i said I was going to cut down on the fluff between Piper and Aerrow but i just had to add it in, but don't worry because there's going to be some... problems between them later on ;). So who do you think are 'them' that Tailor mentioned? * Silents* Oh yeah everyone's gone * T_T* Well all you guys reading this will have to figure it out. Can't be bothered? Then just wait for the next chapter. And please still try to figure the similarities!

Who knows what 4+4=? No one? [Sigh] 8! Yep folks chapter 8 eights near! Well how to end this,

MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A SOON TO BE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^


	9. Chapter 8 Registering

Me: Well hey guys. Sorry this chapter's a bit late. Like I said, I might not be able to continuously keep reposting chapters straight away because of Christmas things and that New years coming up and of course I'll have to type up the chapters. Say if someone ever invents a machine thingy that is able to type down stories onto the computer by just thinking them, please… NOTIFY ME! Though I get a feeling that I'm not going to have any ^^

Piper: Don't worry Sapph, one day I'll invent it.

Me: Why thanks Piper. Anyways, let's get a move on to the story before next year aye, and I really do mean that so here you go. STORY AWAY!

Yeah yeah yeah you know what I own and I don't.

* * *

Chapter 8- Registering

**Aerrow's POV**

I knew it was morning because I could feel the sunshine on my face. I moved around a bit and put my hand on my chest. My chest was bare. I guess I must have removed my shirt again. I've been doing that for a while now. I would usually change into my pyjamas which were just baggy, grey and red, loose pants with just a white shirt on. Every night I would put my shirt on and every morning it would be off.

When I was about to roll next to the wall, I seemed to have hit something though more like someone. They started shifting too and tried to find a more comfortable position. I decided it was time to open my eyes, but the light made me squint. I heard some moans and after my eyes got use to the light, I opened them slowly but completely. I then met another pair of eyes. They were fluttering but they were soon opened and started looking into mine.

The eyes were a cornelian colour. Even though they just woke, they looked mesmerizing, and very familiar. I knew two people to have these coloured eyes but the eyes were different. A pair was just like other eyes and the other had a big twinkle in them, I was looking straight into the pair of eyes with the twinkle. Only one person I know had these cornelian eyes with a twinkle in them, Piper. Though, why was I looking into Piper's eyes?

" Piper?" I said quietly.

" Aerrow?" She said my name in the same tone.

She then slowly averted her eyes onto my chest and so did I. I noticed how close I was to her body and how I didn't have a shirt on.

We both freaked out at what was happening and I fell onto the floor while she got up and hit her head onto the wall behind.

" Wha-what are you doing in my room?"

" Better question, wha-what am I doing on your bed?"

I then got a flashback about last night when Piper and I were too tired to stay awake so we decided to sleep, together, on my bed. I explained it to her as I got up and sat on the bed.

" Oh that's true. Just, why is your shirt off?"

" Oh, I have this knack that every time in my sleep, I remove my shirt," I admitted quite embarrassed.

" Oh. Uhh okay then," she then calmed down and just relaxed sitting on my bed.

" Hey Piper, do you remember me closing my door?"

" Umm no, why?"

" Because it's closed,"

I looked at her with wide eyes open and she looked at me the same way. We were both thinking the same horrible idea.

" You don't think-" She started scared to finish.

" Well, my door wasn't closed last night so maybe they might have-"

" And you don't think they thought that we-"

" I don't know when my shirt was off and all we know is that they could of checked on us again and might of thought-"

Piper and I then got off my bed quickly. I tried to look for my shirt, which I found and put it straight on.

" What's the time?" Piper asked.

" 9:45"

" 9:45! We over slept! They're going to know something's up for sure!"

" Piper relax! We don't even surely know that they saw anything,"

" Guess you're right, say can I use your bathroom?" Piper asked relaxing.

" Sure,"

We both then fixed ourselves up and thankfully Piper had slept with her uniform on so she didn't have to go outside to change.

We had finished and now we were prepared to go outside to the bridge with some of our dignity.

" You ready?" I asked still a bit nervous.

" No way but what can you do about it? Let's go," she answered also nervous.

We exited my room with our head held high and prepared to step on to the bridge.

Really, we expected everyone to be laughing at us but when we got there, only the guys could be seen and they were just standing everywhere and sitting doing nothing.

" Good morning guys," I greeted hoping to get a normal good morning and to my surprise, that's what I got.

" Good morning Aerrow"

" Good morning Piper"

" Good morning guys," Piper greeted back. We looked at each other and since Finn hadn't mentioned anything about it, we relaxed thinking they didn't notice.

" Good morning Aerrow, good morning Piper," Starling and the rest of the girls walked in.

" Good morning," Piper and I greeted back.

" Hey Piper, we are at Terra Atmosia so we can register and complete step three," Dove informed me

" Oh okay then. When do we have to register?"

" We were hoping now, but we can go whenever you want,"

" Oh I'm fine to go now. Are the guys coming?"

" Of course," Harrier stood up.

" Alright, let's get going,"

Starling walked back to the hangar bay followed by everyone else. We all got onto our rides then headed off to the council. Everyone we passed started waving at us and cheering.

We reached the council and a lot of rides we're parked outside so we decided to park against a tree.

We entered and a few squadrons and other people were there, probably also registering for the pageant. Not far away, Junko spotted the Absolute Zeroes so we went up to them.

" Suzi- Lu! Long time no see,"

" You can say that again eh," Suzi-Lu and all the girls hugged.

" Suzi-Lu, this is Tailor. She's part of the Rex Guardians. Tailor this is Suzi-Lu of the Absolute Zeroes. She's the sky knight of Terra Blizzaris," Starling introduced

" Well nice to meet you Tailor," Suzi-Lu smiled while putting a hand out.

" You too Suzi-Lu. By the way, love the accent," Tailor smiled and shook Suzi-Lu's hand.

" Have you already registered?" Starling asked

" Of course not. We've been waiting for you," Suzi-Lu answered

" Well now we're here, let's get registered and get the list of things we need,"

While all the girls registered inside the hall, all the guys waited outside for them to finish and it wasn't long for them to come out.

" So what now?" I heard Piper ask.

" Shopping!" Tailor exclaimed.

" Alright, it isn't that bad I guess. Shopping for what exactly?"

" Clothes. You know like shoes, accessories, swim wear, dresses and things like that," Tailor smiled happily and knowing Piper, she wasn't going to be happy.

" Dresses! But why dresses! Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight in dresses!?" Piper started freaking out.

" Calm down Piper, I know you won't want to do this but remember, it's so we can win and I know you'll do anything to win," I said trying to comfort her.

" Fine whatever,"

" Just for the record, you won't look so bad in a dress," I know it was a pretty weird thing to say but I had to try to build her confidence and say that she would look good, and I really bet she would.

She paused for a good 10 seconds before giggling and blushing, which I thought was really cute so I put my arm over her and laughed with her. I thought we could've just stood their laughing but a familiar voice called my name.

" Aerrow is that you?"

I looked behind me and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Pendent and her girls from Terra Tropica.

" Oh hey Pendent," I greeted being polite.

She walked up the stairs to where my friends and I were. Out of nowhere, when she reached me, she put one of her arms over me while the other landed on my stomach. She also took off my hand that was over Piper making her fall back a bit. From the corner of my eye I could that Piper's eyebrows narrowed and her arms folded and so did the rest of the girls.

" So what are you doing here?" I asked trying to start a conversation before anything else got weirder.

" Registering the girls and I for the pageant. What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure not for the same thing," she laughed and I just smiled.

" Umm actually us too. Well not me and the guys but Piper and the rest of the girls,"

" Piper? You mean… oh Piper. Uhh hey," Pendent turned around at Piper's direction putting a hand on her hip.

" Hey," Piper replied back also putting a hand on her hip.

Even though the two just starred at each other, it was obvious there was tension going on between them.

" Well Piper, I didn't really imagine you the ms pageant type,"

" Well actually… you learn something new everyday. Besides, how would you know? You hardly know me,"

" True but I thought I could sense it,"

" Riiight,"

" Well anyway, I'll be registering and I hope seeing you at the pageant. May the best girl win. Bye Aerrow," Pendent smirked at Piper and waved at me.

" I hope I'll see you too and yes, may the_ best_ girl win," Piper shot back.

" Bye Pageant,"

Pendent then flicked her hair with her hand and walked inside the Council's hall with her girls following and also flicking their hair.

" So who's the girl?" Starling asked curiously.

" Hot, that's for sure," Finn drooled making all the girls just roll their eyes.

" Someone I'll tell you later. Aren't we going to shop now?" Piper said trying to change the conversation.

" Oh yes, well let's go. Sorry guys but you'll have to stay back at the Condor. We can't have you seeing what we're going to we're at the pageant," Tailor decided.

" Alright then, let's go guys. We'll meet you back at the Condor later, bye" I waved to the girls.

" Yep and don't worry, we won't be too late. Though considering those three are leading us, I might be so bye," Piper joked and waved with the girls before we went our separate ways.

**Piper's POV**

As the guys turned back, the rest of the girls and I rode following Tailor. Starling informed us all that we had to each buy four types of outfits, which were a casual outfit, swim wear, a party dress and an evening gown.

Tailor drove us to a clothes shop called 'Wearitout. Our first objective was to buy our casual outfits. We got off our rides and walked to the entrance, but before we walked inside, I stopped.

" What's wrong Piper?" Starling asked worriedly.

" Guys, no matter how many times in the world I've flew in deadly storms, raced on hazardous tracks, battled Cyclonians with no safety net besides my parachute, beaten that little miss Cyclonis and attempted missions that were dangerous, reckless and pretty much impossible, I still reckon this is the worst of them all."

All of them paused trying to take in what I just said, and then they laughed at me.

" Oh Piper, stop being so negative. It's just shopping. You've flew in deadly storms, raced on hazardous tracks, battled Cyclonians with no safety net besides your parachute, beaten that little miss Cyclonis and attempted missions that were dangerous, reckless and pretty much impossible and way more plus doing it with a bunch of guys who hardly ever follow your plans. I might as well add that you come out on top," Tailor said trying to make me feel better.

" I guess so but I've never shopped for a pageant, let alone been in on."

" Don't worry Piper, we're here to help each other out so relax and come on," Suzi-Lu smiled before dragging me in with the rest following.

Wearitout was a pretty big shop, and once we stepped in, all the girls disappeared so fast to find their outfit. I was then jut left standing at the entrance and then decided to start looking.

Really, shopping for me wasn't a big deal even if it was for clothes, but shopping for clothes for a pageant, now that's a different story. Actually shopping for clothes for a pageant isn't really a different story, it's a whole new story. I just hope that I'll be able to start, end and go through this story with ease. I then started making me way to finding my clothes that were hopefully good enough.

* * *

Me: This chapter was pretty plain for me but hey… it's shopping time for Piper and the girl gang!

Piper: * T_T*

Me: Well isn't she excited. Read chapter 9 to see what happens next.


	10. Chapter 9 TPS3 half way

Me: Hey guys. I don't have much to say right now except read on. Yeah going to parties, thinking up the chapter and writing them took a lot out of me so we might as well get a move on so STORY AWAY! Oh and sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews yet. I haven't got time to reply but don't worry I will… eventually ;)

And what do you think goes here hmmm? ;)

* * *

Chapter 9- TPS3 half way

**Piper's POV**

'_What to find? What to find? Why is there a dress competition included anyway? Like seriously, who really cares about who wears the best clothes anyway? Obviously, the whole of Atmosia. Well I can't do anything now so I might as well try, especially now the Pendent girl's around. Who does she thinks she is flirting with Aerrow like that? Well I might as well beat her at her own game and for starters, best clothing,' _I couldn't help but think.

I started looking for an outfit that was casual yet meant to show off at a pageant and yet still of course, my style.

I went rack through rack and each time I found something that I liked but each time, it just wasn't for a pageant. I kept on trying but yet again I just kept on failing. Why was this so hard? Usually when I went to by myself some casual clothes, it wasn't this hard. Maybe it's because I'm thinking to hard. I then calmed down a bit then started looking again like I was just shopping for my own pleasure. Then I found the perfect casual top. It was fit for a pageant and fit for me.

My next find was something for my lower part of me. Though what should I be looking for? Pants, shorts or skirts? It was just too hard for me to choose so I just went out to look for something good that matched my top. Then again, I found something for my liking and it fit perfectly with my top so I grabbed it then went to find the girls.

I tried looking all over for them though none could be seen. That is until I spotted them at the counter paying and it looks like they were on a roll.

" Hey guys do you think this will do?"

" Piper that's a really cute outfit. It looks like it could be shone down a catwalk and yet it is so you," Dove winked at me.

" Really? Cool, I thought I'd maybe have to go try again,"

" No way, actually, can I have your outfit?" Dove smiled sweetly adding her puppy dog eyes, but it wouldn't work on me.

" Hey you've already got yours and like you said, it is so me," Everyone then laughed and as we were done paying, we walked out of Wearitout and drove to our next stop.

-x-

" So Starling, what's next on the list?"

" Let's see… swim wear!"

" And when you mean swim wear you mean…"

" Swimming costumes!" Dove shouted out.

" What! But we already have our own and why do we need to wear swimming costumes?" I protested

" True though Suzi-Lu doesn't own any,"

" Yep, I've never actually needed any in the cold eh,"

" Plus our ones are just too simple, and it'll be the plainest in the whole of the competition. It's also part of it so the judges including the whole of Atmos are able to see our figures," Starling admitted

" Why do they need to see our figures for!?"

" Don't ask me, it's just part of the competition. Besides you have nothing to worry about anyway considering you're the skinniest of us and has the best figure,"

" Fine then,"

We then all stopped when we reached a swim store called ' Your Waters'. I didn't stop at the door this time because I knew they would have just dragged me in anyway. They also didn't run off as soon as they got in too, I figured that this time we would give opinions for each other.

We walked over to the swimming costumes but before we started looking, I already spotted something else, or someone else and I wished I didn't. It was Pendent and her gang of girls. What was worse, she spotted my friends and I as well.

" What is wrong Piper?" Dove asked why I was just standing there. She looked at wear my eyes were looking at and then told the others.

" Piper," Pendent said my name a hiss.

" Pendent," I did as well. She then walked half way to me then stood there with a hand on her hips as she scanned me.

" You know Pendent, I've realised you scan me a lot,"

" Well I'm just checking my competition,"

" Competition? For the pageant," I assumed.

" Well… yes… and no," she stood up straight with a hand still on her hip and put her chest out.

' _Well what do you know, I thought only guys did that_,' I thought mentally smiling.

" Yes and no?"

" Oh yes for the pageant but no for not just that," She then stepped closer to me.

" Oh? Well then, what else are we competing in?" I stepped closer too.

" Isn't it obvious?"

" Well Pendent, if it was then I wouldn't be asking," I smirked making her press her lips.

" We're competing… for Aerrow," she smirked back making me go wide eyes to what she just said.

" Excuse me!?"

" You heard me, you and I are competing for Aerrow. You know, that hottie of a sky knight with his red fiery hair, that hard six pack of his, his beautiful smile and his gorgeous, emerald eyes," she sighed dreamily, I hated it.

" I know who Aerrow is!"

" Good, well I just wanted to let you know that he's mine," she grinned.

" Says who since when?"

" Says me since when I get him,"

" Well sorry to bust your bubble but you better take that back because theirs no way you're getting him,"

" Well why not? The last time I heard, he doesn't have a girlfriend and him and I… we have a certain connection…"

" Oh shut up! You and him might have a 'connection' but it won't last long, and I am and I'll be closer to him then you can ever,"

" You might be closer to him now but I'll be way closer to Aerrow later on, real close. Especially to his lips," she grinned.

" Girl keep dreaming and just for you, I won't wake you up because while you're off in lala land with your so called Aerrow, I'll be in reality with _my_ Aerrow who happens to be the _only _Aerrow,"

" Whatever, well I got to go now so I can continue my shopping for the best things so I can show off to him. I'm done here so you and your little friends can go and try to find something half decent," Pendent had just crossed the fine with my friends and as they were about to jump her, I held them back.

" Well Pendent, you can go off now because I agree that you do need time so you can _attempt_ to get something even a quarter decent," I shot back at her making her quietly growl.

" Whatever you think Piper. By the way… I promise you that I'll get Aerrow's lips before you and Aerrow will _love_ every _minute_ of it," Pendent said before she payed and as I was going to say something at her, she walked out the doors.

I just eyed her as she walked out with so much pride and how I hated it. I could feel all my friends eyes set upon me so I decided to walk away and start looking for my swimming costume.

" Okay Piper, who the heck in the world was that?" Starling asked infuriated.

" Nobody,"

" Oh I can see that she's a nobody and she's the first nobody I've seen with the biggest attitude issue ever!"

" So Piper who is she then and why didn't you let us beat her eh?" Suzi-Lu asked with her arms folded.

" She's just a problem that's mine and I didn't let you guys bash her because I want to deal with her myself. Oh look here's a cute swim suit," I shot while getting the suit then walking into the dressing room.

" Oh don't change the subject Piper. Who is she!?" Starling asked demandingly as they all sat on a seat in front of my dressing locker.

" Guys just drop it. She's just a girl who gets on my nerves. Shouldn't we be shopping for the pageant?"

" Fine we'll stop asking _you_, but I'm sure Aerrow wouldn't mind explaining who she is," Dove teased.

" No!" I shouted as I slammed the door open revealing myself in the swimming costume.

" Ooh that'ss really cute on you Piper," Tailor smiled.

" Really? I don't really think it's me,"

" Then go back in there and change then find a new one," she told me as I listened and went to change.

I changed from the swimming suit into my own clothes then went out of the changing locker. Tailor was then holding her own suit and went inside into a locker next to mine. The rest of the girls were looking for their own but I knew they still wanted to know about Pendent.

" So Piper…" Starling pushed as I went looking for my own suit.

" Alright fine," I sighed giving in.

" Good, so…" Suzi-Lu pushed too.

" Her name's Pendent," that was all I said and I could see that they were wanting more information by how they just stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

" Yes Piper we know that, but like where did you meet, when did you meet, why there's so much tension between you and yeah," Tailor called over the locker.

" Fine, we met when we went to Terra Tropica and there was the beach party,"

" Sorry girls but I don't know about any beach party," Suzi-Lu interrupted.

"Oh yes sorry, well…" I explained the whole story of how Pendent and I met, and how we fought and all the details while we were all still going into the lockers, finding new suits and things.

" She sounds like a real dog, but why are you and Pendent like the biggest rivals after just a few hours?" Suzi-Lu asked curiously over the locker

" Well… uhhh…" I stammered another locker.

" It's because of Aerrow," Starling finished.

" What! What makes you say that?"

" Oh please Piper, the way you told the story, you made yourself sound pretty jealous. In the fight you just had with her, all you were pretty much fighting about was Aerrow,"

" Hey not… oh fine sure but…" I tried to make up an excuse.

" Just admit it Piper. Dove, Starling and I all saw the way you were looking at Aerrow on the beach while he was playing volleyball. Admit it, you like him," Tailor called out and I just sighed.

" Alright yes I like him, a lot," I admitted but it wasn't really necessary considering I already had a clue they knew.

" Ngaaaaw," they all sighed happily from wherever they were, and then they just laughed altogether.

" Oh you guys be quiet," I laughed back.

" Sorry Piper, it's just so cute the thought of you and Aerrow," Tailor said dreamingly.

" I know eh!" Suzi-Lu agreed.

" It's just…" I leaded off scared to finish my sentence.

" What? What's wrong Piper?" Starling asked worriedly.

" Pendent," was all I mumbled.

" Piper just forget about her!"

" Right! And if you can't… we'll be sure to get rid of her," Dove said deviously making me laugh.

" Thanks but, it's just the thought of her you know… kissing Aerrow… liked she promised,"

" Piper, the only thing that has to do with kissing and both of them is Aerrow kissing her goody bye," Dove said making me feel better.

" Exactly, and some promises like rules are meant to be broken," Tailor called out.

" And sometimes Piper, the person who made the promise doesn't have to be the one to break it," Starling said cunningly.

" Alright then guys, whatever you say," I agreed before opening my locker and finding all of the girls outside with their mouths gaped open and staring at my costume.

" Oh my gosh Piper! Now _that _is _so_ cute! ," Tailor shouted out happily.

" Really?" I looked down at myself the turned around to face the mirror.

" Buy it!" Dove exclaimed.

" Well if you guys think so, okay!" I ran back inside the locker and changed into my uniform.

We all went to the counter and payed for all of our swimming suits then walked out. We got onto our rides then drove off following Tailor.

" So what's next on the list?" I asked.

" Party dress!" Starling called out and I was getting nervous.

" Hey Tailor, why are you heading back to the Condor?" Suzi-Lu asked.

" Because our next stop is somewhere pretty far from here and we'd probably be too tired and would waste a lot of fuel if we drove there just on our rides,"

" So where we off to then eh? The other side of Terra Atmosia?"

" Actually we're off to a store that isn't even on the Terra. It might take us some time getting there but they have the best outfits ever!" Tailor admitted excitedly.

In no time at all, we arrived at the Condor.

" Hey Suzi-Lu, where is your squadron staying?" I asked curious about the Absolute Zeroes.

" Oh there back at Terra Blizzaris right you are. They wanted to go back the ice,"

We walked in to the bridge where all the guys were.

" Oh hey, well you didn't seem to take very long," Aerrow commented.

" Oh that's because we're not done yet Aerrow," I winked at him.

" You're not? But you guys already bought two pairs of clothes," he said unbelievably.

" True Aerrow but we need four items of clothes so we have to know travel to a different Terra,"

" Alright then. So where are we off to this time Piper?"

" Tailor?"

" Terra Shomallize, they have the best dresses in the entire Atmose,"

" Terra Shomallize? I've never heard of a terra called that before,"

" Oh don't worry Piper I know the way there, I'll set the course for you," Tailor offered.

" Well thanks Tailor. How long will it take to get there?," I smiled.

" Well from Terra Atmosia… I think around two days. It's quite a long way but trust me, it's worth it for the best and we do have two weeks and it's only been like around five days. Besides, we can cross out this and three to four things completely off the list,"

" Sounds good for you guys, Stork follow the course Tailor gives," Aerrow ordered

" Wait! Don't we have to buy more energizer crystals before we go?" I asked worried that we might run out of fuel.

" We've already taken care of that Piper. We bought you enough supplies, which include food that can sustain all of us for a good long period of time," Harrier informed me.

" That's great Harrier! Thanks,"

" No problem and like I said, we owe you one," he winked.

" Well looks like we're good to go so let's get going," Aerrow smiled.

In no time at all, the Condor was up in the sky off to Terra Shomallize.

-x-

**Aerrow's POV**

The sky had now darkened since we left Terra Atmosia. Everyone had just eaten dinner that the girls cooked, which was a full serve of Terra Atmosia's finest fried chicken with rice and vegechairs. For dessert we had cloud cake, which is a really light, sponge base filled with white frosting in between, more white frosting around the cake and these fluffy, cotton ball-like toppings, Piper's own recipe.

Everyone had finished eating and doing what they did so they all decided to say good night to each other and go to bed. The girls had arranged for Suzi-Lu to share the room with Starling and Tailor since the room they we're sleeping in had no crystals and things crowding everything up, unlike in Piper's room.

" Night dude," Finn said before going to his room and closing the door.

I noticed that everyone went to bed besides Stork who stayed out flying the ship at his poste, myself obviously and also for some strange reason, Piper. I watched everyone go to their rooms but I didn't recall seeing Piper. She didn't go to bed early either because she was one of the girl's who washed the dishes. The only way to find her was to know do the thing that I thought couldn't really give me an answer but it didn't hurt to try.

" Stork, do you know where Piper is?"

" Well at this hour I do know," Stork knew alright but he didn't give me much information.

" So…" I pushed for some more information.

" I can't say," was all that he said.

" What! Why?"

" Because she told me not tell anyone." I started wondering how he knew and I didn't. Especially since I am her best friend.

" So how do you know?"

" Because one time I caught her sneaking out and I made her tell me or else I would tell you. She told me not to tell anyone or else she wouldn't make me any more sandcakes for two whole weeks. Two whole weeks without Pipers sandcakes is like two whole days with… mind worms," he said with his eye twitching in his creepy way.

" Well you can tell me."

" Uhh no."

" Stork tell me where Piper is, that's an order,"

" Yeah no, sorry Aerrow but Piper said or else no more sandcakes for two whole weeks… _two_… _whole_… _weeks_!" Stork started twitching again.

" Fine, if you tell me then I'll promise you that I'll tell her that I forced you and that she has to make you sandcakes still," I said dealing and hoping he would accept. He first thought about it a bit.

" Make it an order?"

" Fine," I sighed.

" Okay then. Usually when she's gone she would first be out flying, she would bring her ride in then climb onto the roof and stay there until she feels sleepy," he said giving in.

" Okay cool, thanks Stork."

I then figured that she was still out flying so I went to my room and left the door open so I could hear her when she got back. I then heard someone parking then running onto the bridge.

" Hey Stork"

" Hey Piper"

I then heard her go outside onto the balcony and jump. I heard a few quiet footsteps, then silent's.

I then walked out of my room but then walked back. If I went the way she came then she would probably see me before I wanted her to see me. I then went to my bed and climbed through my window onto the roof. I'd never done it before and since there was hardly anywhere to get a proper hold onto without the chances of falling, I had to climb as carefully as possible.

I finally got my whole entire body onto the rooftop. I thought that I'd already gotten her attention on just trying to get on the roof, but when I looked at her figure, she hadn't spotted me yet. She was sitting with her legs straight in front of her, she was leaning back a little with her arms at the back of her for support and her head was looking straight. I stood up and just admired the way she looked so relaxed.

" Stork told you didn't he?" It looks like she knew I was here.

" How did you-" I was cut off by her.

" I saw you talking to Stork while I was flying, I heard you coming up. Yes so sorry Aerrow but you're not exactly the most quietest person around and then I added them together and I got my conclusion on everything,"

" Which is?"

" You were wondering where was I so you asked Stork who said he knew but he couldn't tell you because if he did, then I wouldn't cook him any more sandcakes, and then he would have probably started twitching by now. I bet you asked him how he knew and wondered why you didn't, and he told you that he caught me sneaking out one night and that he threatened me to telling you if I didn't tell him. You finally asked him to tell you where I was but he refused. You ordered him the next, but he still refused knowing that I wouldn't make him sandcakes for two whole weeks, he started twitching again. You then told him that when you find me, you'd tell me that you forced him and I have to continue making him some sandcakes. He asked you to make it an order and you gave in. He told you, you went to your room to wait for me knowing I would probably still be in the sky flying. You heard my skimmer and my footsteps so you waited until I was on the roof. You then walked out of your room but walked back in thinking that if you went the way I came, I would've probably seen you before you wanted me to see you, and just for the record I would have. You then climbed through your window and tried your hardest not to fall because there was nothing you could actually hold on without having a thought of losing your balance and falling. You finally made it, stood their for a while thinking I didn't notice and to your surprise I did notice and asked if Stork told you. You asked me how did I but I cut you off explaining how. Then you asked me what was my conclusion. I explain what I assumed leading us to here. I tell you that this was my assumption to if I'm correct and this is the part where you go…"

" Pretty much," I said amazed at how spot on she was. She just turned her head around and laughed at me.

" Thought so. I'm not stupid Aerrow," she smiled as I walked beside her. She tapped the rooftop next to her signalling me to sit down and that's just what I did.

" Of course your not stupid Piper. You're like one of the most smartest people I know, maybe even the smartest," I said complementing her making her smile and showing a little blush.

" Thanks Aerrow," she laughed.

" Can I ask you a question Piper?"

" Hmm… let me think… no," she said smiling.

" What! Why not?"

" Oh I don't know," she said laughing.

" Piper…" I said in an irritated voice that just made her laugh harder.

"Alright fine. Though asking me if you could ask me a question didn't give me much choice did it?" She said continuing to laugh and making me laugh with her.

" Okay I guess so but still. How come I didn't know about you coming up to this place? And why didn't you go up here when you were sleeping in my room?"

" Well, usually if one guy knows my secret, soon the whole Condor will know, and you guys would all probably go up here and I wouldn't have it to myself. I knew that Stork wouldn't tell if I bribed him, and well I don't think you guys would also probably stay awake as long as I do just to stay up here and watch the stairs and just… well… think and wonder about things. I also didn't go up here when I was in your room because I was feeling too tired to climb up and I couldn't make up a good enough excuse to get out of your room without you raising suspicion to wear I was since I wouldn't be in _my _room,"

" Woah. Okay that makes sense. Though you know you can talk to me about anything and tell me about everything. We are best friends you know,"

" I know. Now can I ask_ you_ a question?"

" Well besides that one, shoot," I smiled and so did she but I her smile was slowly fading as she started to look down.

" What's wrong Piper?"

" It's just… uhh… do-do you and uhh…" she couldn't be able to spit out.

" What? Do me and who?" she sighed.

" Do you and Pendent have a connection?" she looked up at me with eyes that were filed with a bit of sadness.

" Connection? What sort of connection?"

" Oh uhh… oh nothing forget it," she sighed as she got up and walked a few steps forward. I got up and walked to her.

" C'mon Piper you can tell me anything, whatever it is. Now what do you mean by Pendent and I having a _connection_?"

Piper wrapped her arms around herself looking insecure. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. The twinkle was smaller as usual, there was a hint of sadness and even though she didn't explain the 'connection' thing, she didn't have to because her eyes were telling me exactly what she meant.

" Piper, Pendent I'd admit is a really pretty girl and she's kind… well to me anyway. The only c_onnection _that's going on between us is a new friendship, nothing more nothing less," I comforted hurt and soon leading to where we were sitting at before.

" But you seem so fond of her… and she likes you too…" she said sitting though yet looking down unconvinced.

" I _might_ grow closer to her but Pendent and I won't have a friendship as close as ours. I know I say this a lot but I'm going to still keep on saying it… you're my _best_ friend Piper and I won't let anything or anyone come between us"

I comforted Piper and put my arm over her and pulled her close. She then rested her head onto my shoulder. She then looked at me with a soft smile and that twinkle shining bright again.

" Thanks Aerrow," she said smiling.

" Anytime," I said smiling back and making her laugh. She then yawned and surprisingly, so did I.

" Looks like we're both tired," she said laughing and yawning again.

" Yep, say you want to sleep out here?" I asked looking at her.

" Under the stars, on top of the Condor? Okay and besides * yawn* I'm just too tired to climb back down quietly right now," she said yawning again and then laying back. I then laid back with her too facing the stars.

" Goodnight Aerrow and thanks," she said lazily.

" Thanks for what?" I asked her but I didn't get an answer. "Piper?" I still got no answer. I prompt up on my elbows to look at Piper from above. When I saw her face, I chuckled a bit and smiled. I wasn't getting an answer because Piper had already fallen asleep and I could see her chest rise and fall. A thread of hair was on her face so I decided to pull it back behind her ear and to my sight, a smile lit upon her face making me smile. " Goodnight Piper," I said before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Me: And everybody goes 'Ngaaaw, how cute'. Yeah maybe you didn't do that but still ^^. I know I know I said I'm leving fluff things until later but hey later is now! Well it isn't but still. If you love this fluff then you're probably going to love my next one or two chapters coming up. Though you can't have a proper romance story with out any… problems mwahahaha.

Piper: Sapph! Don't you dare!

Me: Don't worry you're going to love the coming up two chapters but might hate it when the pageants started. If you catch my drift.

Piper: Sapph! Well anyways… Ngaaaaaaw how cute! I just had to. Hey New Years up!

Me: That is so right Piper! New Years up so get ready for 2010! I better get started on my first chapter for 2010 then. That means I'm not going to be posting it until next year! [Gasp] Long time aye, though considering New Year is like in a couple of hours, you really don't have to wait that long. What year is it going to be soon? 2010! Chapter 10's up next! Wow chapter 10 for 2010… niiice ^^. Well this i got to say is going to be a long story but what can you do about it? Don't answer that please ^^Well before I go I'd like to say…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
